Back To The Past
by Miiko Huis Van Bloed
Summary: Tsuna & the others have went to the past due to Layla's ten year bazooka malfunctioning. What will happen in the past, will they change the future? Why does Reborn say it is expected of them going to the past? 1st GenXFem!10thGen. PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPTER 18 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! NEW STORYYY AGAINNNN ~ I wanted to write this for damn long already is just that I don't always have the mood to do it. Sorry for my laziness :B

{TSUNA'S POV}

It's been ten years since the fight with Checker Face has ended. Everything is now so peaceful. No enemies dared to invade the Vongola Famiglia as they heard of the rumors of the tenth generation boss became allies with the Vendice.

Tsuna sigh in relief due to her surroundings. The gentle breeze and air is filling up her nose that cause her to smile. The silence was short-lived due to the noise that the storm guardian and thunder guardian that were making.

"TSUNA! REBORN ASK US TO GO TO THE MEETING ROOM!" Layla shouted.

"YOU THIS STUPID COW! DON'T JUST GO AROUND SHOUTING LIKE A MAD WOMAN AND DO NOT DISTURB HIME-SAMA!" Hayate shouted.

"WHO'S THE ONE SHOUTING NOW BAKA-GAMI!" Layla shouted sticking out her tongue towards Hayate.

I mentally facepalmed at the sight of my right hand woman and youngest guardian. '_Seriously, how old are they already, still acting like we are fifteen._' Well some things never change, if they do not act like that, it will be real weird.

"HURRY UP! BAKA-TSUNA! STOP DAYDREAMING ALREADY! LATER REBORN WILL BEAT YOU! GYAHAHAHAH!" Layla said.

"HIME-SAMA CAN DREAM IF SHE WANTS! URUSAI STUPID COW!" Hayate shouted taking out her dynamites and preparing to light them.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN! BAKA-GAMI!" Layla retorted taking out a grenade from her pocket. (_her hair is not as afro as before, so she can't store items in her hair_)

"STOP! STOP!" I run towards them trying to stop them from anymore fighting. Mukuri and Kyuuri have caused a lot of damage recently. Regardless in the mansion or in mission. _Mou_, can't anyone of them stop giving me anymore paperwork to do? I am so sick and tired of doing them daily.

"Let's go to the meeting room we don't want to get scolded by Reborn again, don't we? Both of you keep your weapons." I said.

"But Hime-,"

"Hayate." I said in a calm voice.

"I understand, Hime-sama." Hayate said and putting back her dynamites underneath her jacket.

We went to the meeting room and I saw all of my guardians gathered around there. Reborn is still not around.

"Where is Reborn?" I asked.

"MASTER PAOPAO WENT TO GET ESPRESSO WITH COLONELLO-SHISHOU TO THE EXTREME! THEY WILL BE BACK SOON TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

Tamayori just laughed it off and said,"It's been long since we seen the kid, don't you think we should create a party for him, Tsuna?"

I sweatdropped totally at Tamayori's answer. Creating a party for Reborn? I bet he will use it as a chance to trai- torture us again.

I looked over at the other side to see Kyuuri playing with Hibird, while Mukuri is crowding around her and disturbing her, I can see that Kyuuri is irritated as her eyes started to glared at Mukuri dangerously.

"Kufufufu, don't you think it is a nice weather today, skylark-chan?" Mukuri said teasingly.

"Hn."

"Oya oya, not talking are we? I guess you are a mute now? Didn't expect you to be one though."

"Do you want to be bitten to death?" Kyuuri said menacingly.

As I watched this conversation go by, I sigh again. I guess their attributes totally fit them. Meanwhile at the other side, Hayate and Layla are arguing meaninglessly again.

Tamayori just laughed it off at them while Ryomei is doing her daily one thousand push ups again.

I sit down in the one of the chairs until Layla started crying and shouting and started to throw a grenade towards Hayate but Tamayori managed to swing the grenade out of the window using her katana before the grenade explode on the meeting.

I send her a look of gratitude as more paperwork won't be added on to my pile again. Doing them everyday is sure tiring.

"YOU THIS BAKA-GAMI! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Layla started to take out her ten- year bazooka but Hayate shouted, "WAIT, YOU THIS –

All of us run and jump towards Layla to stop her in the end, the bazooka hitted on Layla herself but the smoke seem to make all of us unconscious and took us to a place where we didn't expect totally.

{Giotto's POV}

I am drinking tea around the garden with the rest and my Hyper Intuition is acting up weird again. '_Something is going to happen._' I looked around warily thinking what it is.

"What's wrong, Primo?" G asked curiously.

"Something is going to happen, but I can't figure it out whether it is a good or bad thing." I said cautiously.

G begin loading catridges of bullets to his handgun, Asari is reaching out for his katana, while Alaude reach out for his handcuffs and Daemon twirl his trident around and is in the motion of readying to fight while I put on my gloves and went to Hyper Dying Will Mode.

However, a sudden large gust of wind come by that threw all of us off guard. Smoke began coming out of nowhere which cause us to flail our hands around to get rid of the smoke.

"Look what you have done now, you stupid cow!" A voice said.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT BAKA-GAMI!" Another voice said, it sounded more like whining though.

"Maa maa," A voice said cheerily.

"Hn, where are we? Tell me or I'll bite you to death!" A voice said menacingly.

"Kufufufufu, calm down skylark-_chan" _A voice said teasingly.

"WHERE ARE WE TO THE EXTREME?!" A voice shouted.

As the smoke begin to fade completely, in front of all of us showed seven beautiful ladies who seem to be a female version of us. We get a shock of how beautiful they are and they seem to be oblivious to their surroundings.

"Everyone, calm down." A voice said calmly and everyone seem to be silent totally.

{Back in Tsuna's time}

Reborn and Colonello rushed into the room and saw the innocent bazooka lying innocently on the meeting room,

"As expected, the stupid cow used it. Well they are supposed to go back to the past after all." Reborn said and smirked slightly.

"What do you mean by that, kora?" Colonello said confusedly.

"Well, I will tell you about that later." Reborn said and walked out of the room.

"_Tsuna, you and the others better get into 'that' time_."Reborn thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW ~! I WILL THANK YOU A LOT IF YOU DO THAT! FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR ERRORS!**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS ! I know I am updating again after a few hours only! It is because I am so excited in writing! I love sharing my thoughts with everyone so please review :D.

Beginning of the few chapters most probably will be Tsuna & Giotto's POV more, but the main pairing will still be *drum rolls*

**Hibari Kyuuri & Alaude **

Well if you don't know who the characters are, let me introduce all of them to you ~

Sawada Tsunayoshi = Sawada Tsunayuki (21)

Gokudera Hayato = Yagami Hayate (21)

Yamamoto Takeshi = Yamamoto Tamayori (21)

Lambo Bovino = Layla Bovino (19) {I decide to put her around same age as others as Lampo will be in his twenties}

Sasagawa Ryohei = Sasagawa Ryomei (22)

Rokudo Mukuro = Rokudo Mukuri (21)

Hibari Kyoya = Hibari Kyuuri (22)

Well, in this story, I am going to make them turn younger by only a** few** years since I feel making them back to fifteen or sixteen (in Hibari's case) will make them be uncompatible with Giotto and the rest since they are around their twenties too ~

Sorry if my names for them is not creative enough to your liking :X

{Colonello's POV}

"What do you mean by that Reborn, kora? Aren't you going to bring them back from the time they are in? Kora!"

"I gathered them to tell them the news of Kyuudaime and his guardians are being attacked so that they need to be wary of their surroundings and Kyuudaime also tell me it will be the best solution of them going into the past and change the future." Reborn said seriously.

"What do you mean, kora? Explain properly, kora!"

"Do you know that the Belinova Famiglia have a grudge towards us ever since Daemon Spade's betrayal towards Vongola?"

"Nope, but Belinova and Vongola are allies right, kora. Why would they want to harm Vongola Ninth and his guardians, kora?

"Shut up and listen first. It is because Daemon Spade went to attack them and kill the boss's daughter at Primo's time. Primo did not notice of it and when the Belinova boss went to ask him, he denies it as he did not know of the order as Daemon stated the order was from Vongola Primo."

"But that does not really concern of Kyuudaime being attacked, kora!"

"Belinova Famiglia is a family that holds grudges deeply, and Daemon attacked the heiress, what do you think they want to do?"

"Take revenge, kora!"

"Obviously, that is why Vongola Primo proposed to Belinova Boss that he will retire from the mafia with his family to Japan and live a peaceful life as he believes it is his fault for Daemon's betrayal and Elena's death. Then, so, from the second generation to the seventh generation, Belinova Famiglia did not dare to oppose Vongola even if they are not close allies anymore but they opposed during the eighth generation."

"That is the first female boss generation right, kora!"

"Yeap, That is when Vongola Ottavo, Daniela, started to make amends within the Vongola to let everyone in the mafia to know that she is following Primo's will, as Vongola begin as a vigilante group to help and save people."

"So, they decided to oppose Vongola due to them thinking that Vongola Ottavo is weak since she is a female, kora!"

"You are right, but Vongola Ottavo and her guardians manage to prevent them from harming the Famiglia and she did not the pursue the matter when Belinova tried to assassinate her and the guardians due to long term ties. Vongola Ottavo also felt that she owe the Belinova Famiglia, because in the past, they have helped Vongola Primo and his guardians to go through many obstacles."

"They decide to attack Vongola Ninth now after he retired? How cruel of them, kora!"

"Colonello, I think you have gotten too soft because of mixing with Tsuna and the rest,we are in the mafia after all."

"Aren't you worried for them kora?!"

"_Maa na_, I'm sure now Tsuna and the rest can settle it themselves."

"But they don't know of the situation, kora. How can they settle it, kora?"

"Don't worry, I have stored it in a new device that came from the Bovino Famiglia. Well in a way, it is a grenade and the colour is quite outstanding. Irie have put my hologram inside that device which will provide them the situation they are in and I bet Layla will use it soon, I placed it in her pocket."

"Her pocket is now full of bombs, kora, you placed it there won't it explode, kora?"

"That device may be an grenade but it must be thrown out though. Plus Layla won't explode herself kora. Her clothes pocket inside is an unknown dimension that can be used to stored many things. This is why for once I think the Bovino Famiglia is useful despite them being a low- ranking famiglia, as they create such things."(_Idea is from Zucchini! Thanks :D._)

"What, so you planned from the beginning to let them into the ten-year bazooka?!KORA!"

"Yup, what do you expect, the bazooka malfunctioned is because of me asking Irie to do that to send them to 400 years ago to settle '_it_'. That's the reason why I gathered them at the meeting room."

"KORA! REBORN! THAT'S MEAN, KORA! What do you mean by the '_it_', kora?!"

"The 'it' refers to them preventing Daemon Spade from betraying the Vongola."

"Then are you going to send them back after they settle it, kora? You know what this means right kora? They mostly probably going to stay at '_that_' time forever since they are supposed to protect that Elena girl, kora!"

"Maa, we will miss them at most after all!"

"Kora, Reborn you are really heartless, kora! Then who is going to take care of the Vongola now, kora? The brats are not around, kora!"

"Well I am the world's number one hitman after all, we shall start finding candidates for Vongola Undicesmo(_got it from google translate :X_) and his/her guardians for now since Xanxus can't hold on to the Vongola Ring." Reborn replied with a small smile.

**Too bad Giotto and the others are not in this chapter. Next chapter will be updated tonight though ~ :D.**

**PLEASE KINDLY REVIEWWW ~ :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYY~ BACKKK AGAINNN. AM I UPDATING TOO MUCH AT ONE GO? :X. SORRY TO THOSE WHO READ ONLY CHAPTER 1. SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME ALSO ;(. WELL NOW, HERE GOES THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH EVERYONE IS ANTICIPATING. ;D.**

{Alaude's POV}

My eyebrows twitched slightly as I heard the last voice. It sounded calm yet familiar, more likely like a female version of the blond omnivore. The voices that are made by the unknown people become silent. The smoke fades away completely and let me see female versions of us? Just as I wanted to ask how they get through the security zones, the red- head herbivore interrupts me; making me glare at him slightly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?! HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN TO THE VONGOLA MANSION?" G shouted.

Just then another female voice said menacingly,"How long are you people are going to crowd around me? Do you all want to be bitten to death?"

My eyes widened slightly at the voice, this person's personality seem to be very similar with mine. I smirked slightly seeing the raven haired lady in front of me, hair reaching around her hips,face shaped like a Japanese doll, skin pale as snow, eyes in a shade of blue-purple glaring at all of us, especially me.

_{10__th__ Generation's POV}_

'_HHHIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!WHAT ARE WE DOING IN PRIMO'S TIME?!'_ Tsuna thought as she saw Vongola Primo staring at all of them.

'_What the hell is going on? Is this an occurrence of another UMA?'_ Hayate thought.

'_Eh? Aren't they dead?_' Tamayori wonder.

'_Aren't they dead to the EXTREME! What are they doing here to the EXTREME?!' _Ryomei thought.

"Kufufufufu, it seems that we are transported to 400 years of the past, Sawada Tsunayuki." Mukuri said in amusement.

"Hn."Kyuuri answered glaring at Alaude,'_that herbivore'_

{_1__st__ Generation's POV_}

"Ahem," A voice echoed on the room due to the silence, everyone broke out of their thoughts and looked at the voice.

"Who are you people? Are you here to assassinate us?" Giotto asked in boss mode._'What is this, a female version of all of us? Not to mention the personality is quite like us too!'_

"Nope,"answered an auburn haired hair girl kindly who seem to be a female version of Giotto.

"Answer Primo's question," Daemon began standing in a mode readying to fight.

"She said we are not here to fight, are you deaf you bastards?!" The female version of G said.

"Maa maa, calm down Hayate," Female version of Asari said.

"Nee nee, you all must be wanting to become my servants, aren't you?" The female version of Lampo said, which made all of us sweatdropped.

{Normal's POV}

"Gomen, we can't tell you where we are from('_I definitely can't tell him that we are from the Vongola Famiglia! HIEEEE!_', but we can assure you all that we are not here to harm you." Tsuna said.

'_She speak Japanese_?' They all thought.

"Why you th-" G said facing his handgun on Tsuna just then Hayate take out of her dynamites and run in front of Tsuna to defend her.

"You wanna try, you this pink hair bastard?!" Hayate shouted.

"Put down your handgun, G." Giotto said placing his hand on G's shoulder calming him down. He murmured, "_Trust me_."

Tsuna did the same for Hayate and assured her she will be fine.

"Nice to meet you Vongola Primo and guardians, I only can state that we are from the future." Tsuna said calmly.

"**EHHHHHHH?!" **The whole first generation shouted except Alaude, but his eyes widened.

The tenth generation people were slightly shocked as well, because they did not expect the first generation to react like this, because at the guardians trial, all of them seemed to be so serious.

'_Is it even possible to time travel to the past?!_' The whole first generation thought.

Giotto used his Hyper Intuition to sense if there are any form of lying, but he can sense that they are telling the through. At the same time, he can feel that they are hiding something from them.

"Well, shall we introduce ourselves then?" Giotto and Tsuna said in sync.

Kyuuri and Alaude raised their eyebrows at this.

"Well, you start first." Giotto gestured.

"No you first." Tsuna gestured back.

"No yo-"

"No you shou-"

"EITHER ONE OF YOU START INTRODUCING YOURSELF FIRST! ORE-SAMA/ME IS VERY TIRED ALREADY!" Layla and Lampo shouted.

"SHUT UP! YOU THIS SPOILT BRAT!" Both shout in sync facing one another.

"STOP COPYING ME!" Both shout in sync again.

"HMPH!" They face away from one another again.

'_What a first impression to show the ladies how ungentlemanly we are_.' Giotto mentally facepalmed.

'_What a first impression to show my ancestor how unladylike we are_.' Tsuna mentally facepalmed.

Both sighed in sync.

Well, Giotto decided to start the introductions first since he is the host and they are the guests.

"My name is Giotto. As you know, I am Vongola Primo and Boss of Vongola Famiglia." Giotto said.

"Tch, G, Right-hand man and Vongola Storm Guardian." G said.

"Maa maa, don't be so grumpy G. Nice to meet you, I am Asari Ugetsu, Rain Guardian."Asari said cheerily.

"KNUCKLE, VONGOLA SUN GUARDIAN TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knuckle shouted.

Everyone cringed at the loud volume Knuckle spoke.

"Ore-sama is the GREAT Lampo, bow down to me you these people. Lighting Guardian." Lampo

Daemon and Alaude wanted to retort, but Mukuri and Kyuuri beat them to it.

"Oya oya, it seems that you really wish to experience hell badly." Mukuri said. With a snap of fingers, her trident appear, and she point at Lampo.

"_Kimi_(You), do you want to be bitten to death?" Kyuuri said, tonfas on hand, ready to fight any time.

Alaude and Daemon Spade looked at their female counterparts and give a small smile. Only Giotto and Tsuna noticed it, both of them having this thought, '_Oh My God! Alaude and Daemon Spade are SMILING? ESPECIALLY ALAUDE, HE IS SMILING?_'

Both of them wanted to faint but then were snapped out of their thoughts when Lampo shouted," GIOTTO!" and went behind him to hide from the two scary females.

"Tch, loser." Hayate said.

"Maa maa, calm down Mukuri, Kyuuri." Tamayori said.

"Mukuri, Kyuuri, put away your weapons now." Tsuna said.

"Hmph."Kyuuri put away her tonfas, walking away to a nearby tree and leaning against it.

"Oya oya, when did I ever listen to your orders, Sawada Tsunayuki?" Mukuri said.

"Ever since I saved your ass from that_ hell_ place."Tsuna retorted.

"Alright,alright. I'm just having a little fun, can't I?"Mukuri replied, snapping her fingers and the trident disappear.

"Good, now please continue the introductions." Tsuna gestured.

'_How interesting, she seems to be able to control our/the female counterparts of Daemon and Alaude_." The first generation thought.

"Nufufufufu, Daemon Spade, Mist Guardian." Daemon said eerily.

"Hn. Alaude, Cloud." Alaude speak staring at Kyuuri.

Kyuuri noticed Alaude is starting at her and stared back. Tsuna and the others noticed the eye contact that they are giving one another is getting more intense each moment, and Tsuna decided to break the tension by saying

"Well now, it is the time to introduce ourselves! My name is Sawada Tsunayuki and I am 21 years old this year!" Tsuna said.

"Heh, Yagami Hayate, 21 years old this year." Hayate said.

"Hayate, smile a bit! Maa maa, my name is Yamamoto Tamayori and I am 21 this year too, my favourite sport is baseball!" Tamayori said cheerily.

'_What is baseball?_' The first generation thought.

"SASAGAWA RYOMEI HERE! I AM 22 YEARS OLD! PLEASE JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

"Layla Bovino, 19 years old." Layla said.

"Kufufufufufu, Rokudo Mukuri, 21 years old." Mukuri said.

"Hn, Kyuuri." Kyuuri said.

"Kufufufu, skylark-chan, everyone gave their full names and age. You can't say your name only you know." Mukuri said.

"Fine. Hibari Kyuuri, 22" Kyuuri said.

"Nee nee, you all, why didn't you all say your ages? Are you all really that _old_?" Layla said.

The females begin to giggle while Kyuuri just smirked.

"We are not old, you this old hag" G said angrily.

"G, language."Giotto reminded, making G turn his head away angrily. "G, Asari, Daemon and I are 23 years old while Lampo is the youngest as he is only 21 years old. Knuckle and Alaude are 24 years old."

"Hn, so you are a bunch of old men." Kyuuri said.

"Are you sure you want to try this old man's strength?" Alaude said irritably.

"Not that I mind,"Kyuuri smirked, taking out her tonfas again.

"Kyuuri! Stop this right now!" Tsuna said angrily.

"Hmph!" Kyuuri turned away, keeping her tonfas.

"APOLOGIZE!" Tsuna said.

"No." Kyuuri said sternly.

Tsuna begin to put on the fake-crying face, tears seem to fall down, and Kyuuri panicked, turning around to face Alaude and murmured,"Sorry."

"Sorry, I can't hear that?" Alaude said teasingly.

"I said sorry, you this old man. Are you deaf?" Kyuuri retorted.

'_DID ALAUDE JUST TEASE?!_' Everyone excluding Alaude and Kyuuri thought becoming so shocked that they are thinking the world is coming to an end.

"Oya oya, Kyuuri, did your friend _come_? I can't believe you are acting so_ mat-."_ Mukuri said, recovering from her shock.

Kyuuri throw her tonfa at Mukuri at an abnormal speed which Mukuri dodged with ease saying menacingly, "Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?"

"Mukuri, stop irritating Kyuuri already." Hayate said.

"Alright, alright." Mukuri said._{After Mukuri was released from Vendicare, her relationship with Hayate had improve tremendously.}_

"Okay, now all the introductions are done, would you mind us staying around the mansion?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure. Why don't we bring you all around the mansion to let you all know where the facilities are?" Giotto said.

"Hn, not interested." Kyuuri said, turning on her back and walk away.

"Wait, Kyu-" Tsuna called out to her but she ignored and continue walking away.

Alaude's eyes drifted off to Kyuuri as he stared while she walk away, he is having this thought, '_I want her._'

**CHAPTER ENDEDDDDD~ :D PLEASE REVIEWW :D**

**Sorry if my writing is not up to your satisfactory. I'm trying my best to make everything fun for you all! Thanks for reading. Please review as your comments encourage me and help me to improve in my writing! Thank you very much. Your opinions mean a lot to me. :D.**

**Please also read on my another story **_**Pain with LOVE. **_**I am still writing it out so I would appreciate if you give your comments on that story too ~ :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIII GUYS ~ Thanks for your reviews, favouriting and following of this story! I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCHHH~ HERE COMES A NEW CHAPTER. Although I feel the time zone of fanfiction is abit of weird. I mean like I update Chapter 3 at Morning 6:40am, 21****st**** November, but it is still on 20****th**** November. A bit weird, isn't it? Anyways, I really thank you all for your time in visiting and reading this story :D.**

**AND, AND, AND! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MAKE THIS MISTAKE IN CHAPTER 3. YOU ALL KNOW WHERE THE PART WHERE ALAUDE IS IRRITATED WITH KYUURI? I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE I FORGET TO DELETE THE 'NUFUFUFU' PART. BECAUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE, I PUT DAMON'S NAME! But , in the end I decide to change Damon to Alaude since they are the main pairing, a lot of you are asking if there are other pairings, of course there are, please wait for the moments to appear ~ :D.**

{Normal POV}

Giotto and his guardians decided to bring Tsuna and the rest(excluding Kyuuri) to tour around the mansion instead of asking the butler, James to do that. Personally, the whole first generation are quite interested in these girls as they do not seem to be like any other ordinary girls, who will be swooning at the sight of them once they saw them.

'_The mansion at this time is definitely smaller than the one back at our time.'_ Tsuna thought.

"SAWADA!" Ryomei shouted at Tsuna breaking her off her thoughts.

"Yes, nee-san?" Tsuna replied.

"CAN I GO TO THE WASHROOM TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryomei said.

"Sure." Tsuna said.

"THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!" After that said, off she went to the washroom.

"Lastly, this room is my office. Anyways, I think we should stop here and rest to wait for your friend to come back, this mansion is quite big after all." Giotto said.

'_HE CONSIDER THIS BIG?! THEN WHAT ABOUT THE CURRENT VONGOLA MANSION?' _Tsuna thought.

The females sit on the sofa in front of Giotto's desk while the guys except Giotto went off asking the maids to take a chair for them to settle down. After everyone settled down, Tsuna faced Giotto and asked, "Giotto-san, is it really alright for us to stay here for free? Are we imposing you and any of your guardians? I really hope we are not imposing to you all."

"Yes, it's really alright for you all to stay with us until you all get back to your own time." Giotto said.

"As long you don't be a burden to us," Lampo said.

"Lampo!" Giotto retorted.

"What you mean by being a burden, you stupid brat!" Hayate said.

"I agree with the stupid brat for once. Well, you people are women after all, we are a mafia famiglia, so definitely there will be attacks and assassination from enemies." G said.

"Nee nee, do you want to die? I am so awesome that I can protect myself. I'm a hitman after all! Baka-pink head!" Layla said.

"Why you thi-" G retorted angrily.

"Maa maa, calm down. Layla is right after all. We all are indeed in the mafia." Tamayori said with a stern expression on her face.

The whole first generation is shocked of the stern expression wearing on Tamayori's face, because these ladies look more like models physically than being in the mafia.

"Kufufufu, I would prefer you not to associate me with these mafia people. After all, I DETEST the mafia." Mukuri said menacingly.

Daemon is shocked by the tone of Mukuri, it sounded with so much hatred, and the way she acts personally seem to be so jokingly towards others.

"The reason why I am with this bunch of people is to possess Sawada Tsunayuki after all." Mukuri said.

"Mukuri, that's eno-" Tsuna tried to say but was cut off by Asari.

"What do you plan to do after possessing her?" Asari asked curiously.

"Kufufufufu, to destroy the mafia." Mukuri said.

A pin drop silence echoed throughout the whole room, the tension is so thick until Tsuna decided to break the subject by saying," Why don't we work for you all?"

"**WHAT?!"** Everyone shouted.

Tsuna turn and face Hayate and the rest, explaining to them,"Listen, if we all stay here for free. It would not be nice and fair for Giotto-san and his guardians, they are working while we are slacking, so why don't we help them on reliving their burden then? Plus, I believe Kyuuri does not like to owe people favors."

"I agree with Hime-sama." Hayate said.

"Well then, we will follow your way then, Tsuna." Tamayori said, grinning widely.

"Nee nee, as long you all don't give me so much work to do, I won't really complain." Layla said lazily.

The whole generation sweatdropped at her answer.

"Kufufufu, I shall follow your idea for once, Sawada Tsunayuki."

"It's settled then! So what do you think of it, Giotto-san?" Tsuna said.

"Well, if you insist.."Giotto said.

"Hmm. What is Ryomei taking so long?" Tsuna said.

"Who knows where that turf-top went to? Probably lost again." Hayate said.

All of a sudden, someone barged in kicking the door to it's hinges, Making one of the screws from the hinges to drop off, shouting, "EXTREME RUNNING!"

"Nee-san, where did you go for so long? I thought you went to the washroom?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I'M LONG BECAUSE I GOT LOST TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

Tsuna sweatdropped,'_This place is smaller than the one in future, how can she get lost in this?_'

"Che, don't go worrying Hime-sama around like that, turf-top." Hayate said hastily.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR TO THE EXTREME, OCTOPUS-HEAD?!" Ryomei replied.

"Maa maa, sempai."

"GYAHAHAHAHAH! BAKA-GAMI GET OWNED!"

"READ THE SITUATION PROPERLY! YOU THIS STUPID COW!" Hayate shouted, readying to pounce on Layla.

"TTTSSSSUUNNNNAAAAA!" Layla shouted, hiding behind Tsuna.

"Hayate." Tsuna hold up a hand to stop Hayate.

Tsuna turned to Ryomei and ask, "Did you see Kyuuri?"

"YES TO THE EXTREME! SHE IS THE ONE WHO TOLD ME THE DIRECTIONS!"

"Oh, where is she then?"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN SAWADA? HIBARI LOVES WATCHING CLOUDS TO THE EXTREME! SHE IS AT THE ROOFTOP OF THE MANSION TO THE EXTREME!"

{At The Roof Top ; Kyuuri's POV}

Flashback

"I have been waiting."

"Don't jump to conclusions, I have no intention to fight you."

"You are not strong enough to warrant my attention."

End Flashback

I can't wait to fight with the platinum omnivore, since he is alive now and strong. I can feel my blood boiling with excitement. He seem so… Wait, why am I even thinking of the platinum omnivore? Shaking my head, I stand up and go down the roof top climbing to the nearest window I had saw since the sun had set and it is time for dinner.

{In the office}

"Did she just say the rooftop? Isn't it very dangerous?" G said.

"What are you saying? This is Kyuuri we are talking about, she is the strongest among us." Hayate said.

'_Strongest?'_ Alaude thought. The words 'Kyuuri' and 'strongest' paired together piqued his interest and he decided to listen to the conversation.

"Kufufufufu, you seem to forget that Sawada Tsunayuki and I won against her once, Hayate." Mukuri said.

'_I won against her only during Dying Will mode, that don't really count though._' Tsuna thought.

"Physically, she is the strongest." Tamayori said.

"Yamamoto Tamayori, are you implying I'm weak physically?" Mukuri said with her eyebrows raised,

"No, no, I don't mean that way. I mean Kyuuri is the head of all delinquents in our town, doesn't that mean she is the strongest?" Tamayori said, trying not to offend Mukuri.

"Hm, for that I will agree." Mukuri said.

"Is that Kyuuri girl that strong like what you all said? I bet she will even lose to Knuckle and Alaude." Daemon said in amusement.

"Who knows, kufufufufu." Mukuri said and began to stare at the window which is at high position of the office, before saying, "Are you going to come in or are you just going to stay at the window still forever? Skylark-_chan._"

A tonfa come flying unexpectedly and hit Mukuri directly on her nose. Her nose starts bleeding and she wipe the blood away saying, "That's harsh, skylark-chan."

"Shut up, pineapple-herbivore." Kyuuri said, jumping down from the window still and land gracefully on the floor.

"How did you even know she is there?" Giotto asked curiously.

"She smell of green apples and mint." Mukuri said.

"Wow, are you a stalker?" Daemon said eerily.

"Nope, you this melon head." Mukuri said .

"Bitch." Daemon murmured.

"I know." Mukuri said and winked at him in purpose to irritate him.

Alaude smirked at the humiliation Daemon is receiving from his female counterpart. At the same time, he noticed the blond omnivore and his group of herbivores are trying not to burst out of laughter as their shoulders are shaking violently. While the female herbivores are giggling softly, he noticed the raven haired girl staring at him before walking out of the room and going on to the direction of the dining room as dinner time is here.

"Where is she going?" Asari said.

"Dining room." Tsuna said.

"Why is she going to the dining room to the ultimate?" Knuckle said.

"Look out at the window, it's night time already." Hayate said.

"Eh? It's night already?" Asari and Tamayori said in sync.

"A pair of idiots." Hayate muttered.

"Hayate, if you don't say I don't think I would know." Tamayori said, laughing sheepishly.

"YOSH! LET'S GET DINNER TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

"Shall we, Primo?" Tsuna said.

"Wait, I have a last question, how does that tonfa girl even know which direction the dining room is when she never go touring around the mansion with us." Lampo said.

"HER NAME IS KYUURI! YOU STUPID BRAT!" G retorted.

"Her sense of smell is strong." Hayate said.

"Well, let's get dinner then." Giotto said and turned towards the direction of the dining room with Alaude and the rest following behind him.

**CHAPTER ENDDD ~ :D. PLEASE REVIEW :D. **

**NO MOMENTS YET, BUT COMING REAL SOON! :D **

**NOTE: IN THIS STORY, CHARACTERS MAY BE A LITTLE OOC! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for reading this story. Well, my English is not that good personally, so hope you all will pardon my grammatical errors. Thanks for supporting this story! I love sharing my thoughts around :D. Sorry if the previous chapter is quite short, because I'm watching the anime Prince of Tennis :X.**

{Normal POV}

When Giotto and the others reached the dining room, they realized Kyuuri is already sitting at the dining table waiting for her food. Since the dining table can at least fill twenty over people, Kyuuri sat at the furthest side of the table.

Giotto and the others soon settled down on their seats and called the butler, James over.

"Sorry, James, is the food already ready?" Giotto asked kindly.

"Yes, Boss, the chef is heating up the food since you all come down for dinner quite late." James replied.

"James, like I said, don't call me boss just call me by my name." Giotto said.

"Nope, that does not change the fact you are still the boss." James said with a stern expression on his face.

'_So scary._' Giotto thought.

G facepalmed at the expression his best friend was making while Mukuri and Kyuuri are like '_So that's who which caused that omnivore/Sawada Tsunayuki inherit that weak trait from._'

Dinner soon arrived and everyone ate in silence. When Kyuuri finished eating her food, she take a napkin and wipe her mouth before making her way out of the room but was stopped by Ryomei saying, "WAIT, KYUURI, WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Let. Go. Herbivore." Kyuuri answered.

"Maa maa, calm down." Asari said, gesturing them to calm down. "Tsuna-san, you all just now mentioned that you are in the mafia. Which famiglia you all are in?"

"NANI, SAWADA! YOU DID NOT TELL THEM WE ARE IN THE VONGOLA?!" Ryomei shouted.

"You this turf-" Hayate retorted.

"Hayate." Tsuna said grabbing Hayate's wrist.

Those who are still eating choke on their food. Yes, including Alaude, but he does not show it out loud. G is coughing like crap, grabbing his cup of water and gulp it down. He then shouted, "YOU ALL ARE IN THE VONGOLA?!"

"Cheh," Hayate said, folding her arms in a comfortable position.

"Gomen gomen, we didn't mean to lie to you all." Tamayori said, scratching her head.

"Is it true, Tsuna-san?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna sighed, thinking 'There is no point hiding it from them anymore. The cat is out of the bag already' and replied, "Yes, Giotto-san."

"Are you the boss?" Giotto asked again, nervously.

"Yes, you are my ancestor." Tsuna answered.

The room turned into silence as the whole first generation are so shocked that even Lampo stop eating his food.

{G's POV}

They are in the Vongola? These ladies are inside the mafia, because of us? I feel so guilty, if only I hadn't pressure Giotto.. until that lady Tsuna, who looked like a female version of Giotto spoke up.

"G-san, don't feel guilty, it's not your fault." Tsuna said.

'_Wait, she is able to read my thoughts?_' G thought.

"Cheh, it's not that Hime-sama can read your thoughts. It's written all over your face." Hayate said.

"But I-" G said.

"Nope, like I said, it's not your fault. I don't think that if I'm not in the Vongola, I would not have any friends to protect." Tsuna said.

"But it's our fault that you are in the mafia." Giotto said.

"Nope, Giotto, it's not your fault that I am the boss or anything. In fact, even without you, I'm also in the mafia." Tsuna replied.

"What do you mean by that to the ultimate?" Knuckle said.

"My father is the CEDEF boss in our time." Tsuna said.

Talking about CEDEF make Alaude turned his head and listen to what Tsuna said curiously.

"Hayate, Mukuri and Layla is also in the mafia when they are born, but were in different families." Tsuna said.

"Cheh, don't blame yourself over it stupid pink head." Hayate said.

Tsuna decided to continue on the story she had started, "From young, I had been very useless, I have no friends until a certain hitman named Reborn came into my life. At first, I have been reluctant to become a mafia boss. I was forced to train and fight -" The whole first generation is feeling more guilty each moment as Tsuna continued on the story but were cut off their thoughts when Tsuna said this, "I did not even regret joining the Vongola. I have made friends which helped to serve my purpose in life."

"Cheh, not that I mind, even though paperwork is very troublesome." Hayate said.

"Maa maa, it's not that bad though, the mafia game." Tamayori said.

Everyone sweat dropped at her answer.

"SAWADA IS RIGHT!" Ryomei said.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayuki had saved me from the torture of Vindice which caused me to be inside of that hell hole, so I must repay her by making her life miserable. Kufufufufu." Mukuri said eerily.

"Hn." Kyuuri said.

"What about your own family? Don't they mind that you are in the mafia?" G said in concern.

"My mother asked me to live a life filled with purpose, and Hime-sama helped me to realize that, so I decided to serve her for the rest of my life!" Hayate said.

"Kufufufu, dog of Sawada Tsunayuki finally said it out." Mukuri said teasingly.

"Mukuri, you sure you wanna-" but was cut off by Tamayori saying,"Tsuna saved me from committing suicide, I must repay her, plus my dad knows Tsuna won't harm her friends!"

"MY SISTER KNOWS SAWADA IS A KIND PERSON AND WON'T CAUSE PEOPLE HARM SO SHE DON'T MIND TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"GYAHAHAHAH! AS LONG BAKA-TSUNA GIVE ME CANDIES, I WILL DO ANYTHING SHE WANT!" Layla said.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayuki helped my sister and I a lot, plus I would need to possess her to destroy the mafia." Mukuri said teasingly.

"Hn." Kyuuri said.

"Nufufufu, aren't you sacred that you might get killed by the people in mafia and your family will cry for you?" Daemon said.

"Daemon!" Giotto said.

"I'm used to it." Tsuna said.

"Cheh my mother is dead due to a car accident." Hayate said.

"Maa maa, I won't let myself get killed or not who is going to take care of my father?" Tamayori said.

"I MUST PROTECT MY SISTER TO THE EXTREME SO I CAN'T DIE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"GYAHAHAHAH! YOU ARE SAYING SUCH STUPID THINGS MELON-HEAD!" This statement made Daemon's eyebrows twitch and Alaude smirking, before continuing," DON'T YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME LAYLA-SAMA IS? I WON'T DIE THAT EASILY! GYAHAHAHAH!"

"Kufufufu, I have been to Hell six times, there's no difference if I go back there again if I know I can revive myself again, my sister knows that too, so she won't ever cry." Mukuri said.

'Did she just said, she went to hell six times?!' The whole first generation thought.

"Hn." Kyuuri said before walking away from the table but was stopped by Mukuri saying, " Hn is not an answer, skylark-chan, you are not answering that melon head's question," Ryomei, knowing the truth which no one of the guardians know, shouted, "STOP IT TO THE EXTREME ROKUDO MUKURI!" Mukuri, decided to ignore Ryomei and continue, "Could it be that your family members don't care about you?" This caused Kyuuri to clench her fists tightly before storming out of the room.

The tenth generation is thinking of the fact of why Ryomei is shouting Mukuri's full name when she only did that once, when she is really **furious**.

"Mukuri, that's mean you should apologize." Tamayori said seriously.

Tsuna, sensing something wrong with Ryomei, decided to say, "What do you know of Kyuuri, nee-san? You seem to be knowing something of Kyuuri that we don't.

This caused the whole room to fall into silence until Lampo said,"Maybe her parents are dead." causing everyone to glare at him especially Alaude.

"Maybe she is an orphan?" Asari said.

"You are right partially." Ryomei said calmly, looking down at somewhere but not at the people surrounding her.

"Eh?" Everyone except Ryomei exclaimed.

Tsuna and Giotto thought, "_She must be saying the truth, as she is taking this really very seriously if she is not shouting and saying her catchphrase_."

Ryomei decided to look up and said, "Hibari Kyuuri is an orphan who was dumped at the rubbish bin on the day she was born."

**CHAPTER ENDDDDDD~ PLEASE REVIEW! :D. I know Kyuuri had a sad past, but please bear with it.:'(((.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! I knew Kyuuri's past is quite saddening but please cheer up because her future will be better :D.**

Just as Ryomei is about to continue, Kyuuri barged into the room by throwing a tonfa which landed directly on Ryomei's face which caused her to fall off the chair, and she said, "That's enough nonsense you are speaking, herbivore." After that, she walked off to her bedroom.

The table is filled with silence once again until Ryomei got up and sit back at her chair. Cracking her bones thinking, '_Guess I said too much_,'

Giotto decided to change the subject by saying, "So currently what generation Vongola is at your time?"

"10th Generation." Hayate said.

"Nufufufufu, Vongola lasted until that long?" Daemon said eerily.

"So woman, just now you mentioned your father is boss of CEDEF, are you the new boss of CEDEF now?" G asked.

"Nope, Tsuna is the boss." Tamayori said.

"You mean CEDEF boss?" Lampo said.

"Nope, I am Vongola Decimo." Tsuna said.

Her statement made everyone fall silent as they were so shocked until Giotto shouted, **"NANI?!"**

"Nee nee, she did told you that you are her ancestor just now." Layla said.

Most of them did not even expect Layla to listen to the conversation seriously as just now she is busy chugging down food for her stomach.

"Nufufufu, so is Vongola very weak at your time?" Daemon asked curiously.

The whole tenth generation glanced at Daemon suspiciously, afraid that he will do something to them like what he did in the future.

"Kufufufufu, Vongola is the current strongest mafia famiglia in our time, if it's weak, why do you think I have to target Sawada Tsunayuki to destroy the mafia, you melon head." Mukuri said.

"Pineapple head." Daemon muttered.

"Oya oya, did you just say something?" Mukuri said, with her eyebrows twitching furiously.

"So if you are the Vongola boss, who is the CEDEF boss? Is CEDEF disbanded at that time?" G asked.

Alaude decided to listen intently since it is an organization he created.

"Do not worry, Kyuuri is the current boss now." Hayate said.

'_Hm, she is the boss of CEDEF?_' Alaude thought, before smirking and say, "This must be proof that she is really strong."

"Although I hate to say this, I have to admit that skylark-chan is strong." Mukuri said, frowning.

"What makes you say that, Mukuri?" Tsuna said curiously.

"Let me ask, have any of you fight with Kyuuri when she is without her tonfas?" Mukuri said.

"NANI?! MUKURI, YOU FIGHT WITH KYUURI BEFORE WITHOUT HER TONFAS TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryomei said.

"No. Why?" Tsuna, Hayate and Tamayori said.

"She have monstrous strength, her strength is even more than that dumb white head." Mukuri said, pointing towards Ryomei.

"Is that true, nee-san?" Tsuna asked since Ryomei went to school with Kyuuri earlier than the rest.

"SAWADA, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NOT FIGHT WITH KYUURI BEFORE TO THE EXTREME BUT I HAVE HEARD THE RUMORS ABOUT HER SINCE FRESHMAN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

"What rumors?" Hayate said.

"BEFORE I MET YOU ALL TO THE EXTREME, KYUURI WAS KNOWN AS THE DEMON OF THE SCHOOL, I HAVE SENPAIS SAYING THAT SHE FIGHTING COUNTLESS OF BAD PEOPLE IN SCHOOL BEFORE TO THE EXTREME! LIKE FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE IN GROUPS OF TEN OR MORE. SHE WILL PUNCH THEM BECAUSE THAT TIME SHE DID NOT HAVE HER TONFAS AT THAT TIME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said excitedly.

"Eh? Then when did Kyuuri get her tonfas then?" Giotto asked.

"WHEN I AM A SOPHOMORE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

"Nufufufu, then how did you know of her monstrous strength, Mukuri-_iii_?" Daemon said, stretching her name on purpose.

"_Melon_- head, get a grip on yourself, please." Mukuri retorted before continuing on," When I disturbed her once when she is sleeping."

"Eh, but Kyuuri is a very light sleeper." Tsuna said.

"Well, it happened this way.." Mukuri said.

_Flashback_

_At the Vongola garden, lie on the only aloof guardian who is known as the forbidden rose, as she glares at everyone who crowd around her, sleeping. Mukuri is walking around the mansion as she is bored, but when she reach the garden, she saw the cloud guardian sleeping and disguised herself as her bird, Hibird, and laid on her head in order to disturb her_

_As she lie, she realized the cloud guardian's head was very nice to sleep, as she began to feel drowsy, but was soon faced on by the cloud guardian's face nearing her and she realized that she was awake._

_She tried to run off by using an illusion but was faced by a fist that was punched directly on her face and was flown hitting the mansion hard._

_Flashback_

"So, Mukuri, when did this happen?" Tsuna asked.

"Oya oya, Sawada Tsunayuki, don't you remember _the_ time you made me wash the whole kitchen?" Mukuri said menacingly.

"You mean that time when you broke down the few walls?" Tsuna said innocently.

"It is not _me_ who broke it down, it's Hibari Kyuuri. I tried to explain but you wouldn't let me." Mukuri said.

"But it was you who was around the scene when the walls are broken down completely!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I'm punched by that woman, what do you expect? Why don't you try getting hit by her?" Mukuri said angrily.

"Oi, oi, calm down Mukuri." Tamayori said.

"Yes Mukuri, I agree with that baseball freak for once, Kyuuri hitting us with tonfas already caused us to stay in hospital for at least a week, if you say her fists are that strong, then I don't think anyone of us would want to face her when she is without her tonfas." Hayate said.

"Nufufufufu, this sound like the past you, Alaude." Daemon said.

"Speaking truthfully, it's true that Alaude had inhuman strength before he start using handcuffd, why don't we compare Kyuuri and Alaude together?" Tamayori and Asari said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MAD, YOU THIS FLUTE/BASEBALL FREAK?! DO YOU WANT THE MANSION TO BE DESTROYED?" G and Hayate shouted.

"THEN MORE PAPERWORK FOR ME?! NO WAY!" Giotto shouted and stood up walking towards Alaude and start shaking his shoulders madly, "ALAUDE, I FORBID YOU FROM FIGHTING HIBARI KYUURI, AND THAT IS AN ORDER, UNDERSTAND?!"

An ominous aura start to leak out from Alaude and most probably is due to Giotto ordering and touching him, he said menacingly, "Who. Give. You. The. Rights. To. Order. Me?"

"HIEEEE! SORRY ALAUDE!" Giotto shouted, jumping back from Alaude.

Alaude soon take out his handcuffs from his pocket and twirled it around his fingers getting ready for battle position, he was about to run towards Giotto but was cut off by the door swinging off to it's hinges, with a female named Hibari Kyuuri walking in with her tonfas and a dark aura saying, "Nee, kimitachi, you have been awfully loud," standing in battle mode.

"HIIEEEE! FEMALE ALAUDE IS HERE!" Giotto shouted.

Kyuuri's eyebrows twitching furiously at what Giotto and say, "Who is in any way like this old herbivore?!"

Now is Alaude getting more irritated and angry, not only did Giotto ordered him around but there's this beautiful lady beside him who irritates him to no end, he is only 24 years old for god sake! He is only older by than this lady by 2 years and she is pushing his buttons to the limits non stop, he began to turn towards Giotto and give his famous glare before saying something that he did not expect his female counterpart will say.

" I'll arrest/bite you to death!"

Before running off to catch the famous person who created the strongest mafia famiglia in Hibari Kyuuri's time, Vongola Primo.

While both of them are running after Giotto, they both are thinking of this,

'_Did he/she just say something that is similar with me?' _

**CHAPTER ENDDDDD ~ PLEASE KINDLY REVIEW ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

"ALAUDE! SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! KYUURI-SAN, PLEASE STOP TOO! I'M SO SORRY!" Giotto shouted.

"Oya oya, I can't believe what I am saying, is he really the strongest boss in history?" Mukuri said.

"Nufufufu, are you doubting our boss's abilities?" Daemon said, staring at Mukuri intently.

"Hm?" Mukuri answered, staring back at Daemon.

"Cheh, he is acting more like a wimp than I thought." Hayate said.

"HEY! YOU SILVER HEAD, STOP INSULTING GIOTTO!" G shouted.

An animatic vein started popping out of Hayate's head and she shout back, "WHAT YOU SAY YOU THIS PINK HEAD?!"

"Maa, maa, calm down Hayate." Tamayori said.

"Yeah, calm down will you, or not you both are going grow wrinkles when you are older." Asari said.

"SHUT UP FLUTE/BASEBALL FREAK!" Hayate and G shouted.

"FIGHTING TO THE EXTREME! KNUCKLE-SAN, CAN YOU FIGHT WITH ME TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryomei asked.

"YES TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knuckle answered, and both began to spar.

An ominous aura start to form around Tsuna but the others doesn't seem to noticed it except for Layla and Lampo which caused them to run to the other side of the room, hiding from Tsuna.

Tsuna is getting more pissed off as each moment goes by but no one seem to notice it, she saw a handgun at G's pocket and ran over to take it, without G's notice.

She raised the gun and shot up in the air, the sound of a gunshot stopped everyone from the actions and face her, as her aura is getting more and more darker each moment, and she shouted,

"**WILL YOU ALL STOP FROM YOUR NONSENSE?! YOU ALL ARE NOT FUCKING FIFTEEN ANYMORE!"**

Her aura soon spread around the room and cause everyone to flinch, and the room soon became silent again, she soon put her hand down and said **very** sweetly, "Now, now, everyone, shall we get along?"

Her sickening honey sweet voice caused Kyuuri and Alaude to walk away from Giotto and out of the room but their attempts were stopped by her saying, "Where are you both going? Look at the mess, you all have created."

Now her voice changed, she shouted, **"NOW CLEAN THIS UP!"**

Her constant moods wings caused everyone to freeze and start running for the housing equipment to clean up the mess they created. Tsuna walked towards Giotto and said, "Sorry, Giotto-san, we didn't mean to cause this to happen."

Giotto looked at her in fear and said, "No no, it's alright."

When Tsuna turned around, the dining room was back in it's spotless state and she happily said, "Yay! It's clean again! Good job everyone!"

The whole tenth generation sweatdropped at her mood swings thinking, 'Reborn must have influenced her too much,' while the whole first generation guardians thought, 'SHE IS A SCARIER VERSION OF GIOTTO!'

"Giotto-san, if there is any jobs that my friends and I could do to help you all, please remember to tell us."Tsuna said towards Giotto.

Giotto nodded and said, "It's a long night everyone, shall we retire for the night?"

Everyone nodded and start walking out of the dining room towards their own rooms while Giotto thought, 'She is like the mother of her guardians, being able to control them, I guess I had a good descendant after all.'

~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~

"OH SHIT!" Giotto shouted, and his voice echoed throughout the whole mansion which caused everyone to wake up.

Everyone except Kyuuri and Alaude started to rush towards Giotto's room and G is the first one to reach and he shouts, "WHAT'S WRONG, GIOTTO?!"

As everyone reached inside his room, he began to panick and said, "I FORGET ABOUT THE VONGOLA PARTY THAT IS HAPPENING IN TWO DAYS TIME!"

Everyone sigh in relief, thinking something bad had happen but G said menacingly,"Primo."

'G is really angry now!' Giotto thought.

"SORRY, G! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" Giotto shouted, hands covering his face, sacred that G would try to murder him or something.

"THEN YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL ME YOU MORON!" G retorted, wanting to go over to his bed and strangle him but was held back by Tamayori and Asari.

"Maa maa, calm down." Both of them said.

"G-san, calm down," Tsuna said before turning towards Giotto and start saying, "I did told you if you all need help, we would help you right? Can my friends and I help you?"

"But I have made the cooks take leave on the day of the event!" Giotto answered, scurrying from G who is giving him a look promising pain and torture.

"Nufufufu, now you had done it. Primo, you are really in for trouble." Daemon said.

"Can you girls cook then?" Lampo said.

"Er, I can't cook." Tsuna said, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Same for me." Hayate said in embarrassment.

"But I only know how to make sushi." Tamayori said.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"GYAHAHAHAH! THE AWESOME ME WILL NOT COOK FOR YOU THESE LOWLY PEOPLE! I HAD BETTER THINGS TO DO!" Layla said.

"STUPID COW! IF YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO COOK, JUST ADMIT IT!" Hayate shouted.

"Kufufufu, I can't be bothered to do such troublesome things." Mukuri said.

'_Can't they just admit they can't cook?_' Tsuna thought.

"Wait, where's Kyuuri-san?" Knuckle asked, looking around for the raven haired girl.

"Cheh, probably watching clouds on the rooftop again." Hayate said.

"Doesn't she get bored of watching clouds?" Lampo said.

"Nope, in the past, Kyuuri is always watching clouds everyday." Tamayori said.

"Can she cook?" Daemon asked curiously.

"GYAHAHAHAH! I DON'T THINK SHE CAN, IF I CAN'T, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE CAN?!" Layla said.

"Doesn't mean you can't cook means Kyuuri can't, stupid cow." Hayate said.

"Oh! I remember!" Tamayori said.

"NANI, NANI? WHAT YOU REMEMBER?!" Layla shouted.

"Kyuuri got comment on my sushi before! On the way it looks and taste." Tamayori said.

"That does not show any proof that she can cook." G said.

"I'm hungry, let's go down for breakfast." Giotto said, and everyone nodded, following him to the dining room.

{Kyuuri's POV}

'_Hn, it's morning already. As expected the sunrise is the best view from here_.' Standing up from the position I am in, I begin to move towards another position to get a better view of it, but was stunned by a shout, "OH SHIT!" and almost stumble but someone hold me, preventing me from stumbling.

I looked up at the person who is still holding me and push him away glaring, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

{Alaude's POV}

That female omnivore is here. I smirked and begin walking towards her, I didn't expect her to be in the same place I am in. What is this feeling I am getting when I'm near her? A shout echoed throughout the whole mansion with a familiar voice and I know who it is the moment I heard it. The voice seem to have turn her into shock as she almost stumbled, but I run towards her and held her in position._'She seems to be so fragile;Making me want to hold her lo-_' but was cut off by my thoughts when she pushed me away glaring and say, "What are you doing here?"

'She is strong, for a female..' I thought, smirking which made her glare even harder and say, "What are you smirking at?"

"You are strong, but not enough ." I said, in purpose to insult her.

"I'll bite you to death." She said in an irritated tone, running towards me with her tonfas in her hands but I blocked it easily using my handcuffs, and there our fight begins.

{Normal POV}

After everyone settled down on their seats in the dining room, Giotto realized something.

"Where's Alaude?" Giotto asked.

"Did he overslept?" Lampo said.

"He is not as irresponsible as you, brat." G said.

"Shall we look for him?" Tsuna said.

"No, it's alright. I shall look for him." Giotto said, standing up from his seat.

"I shall follow too, I need to find Kyuuri." Tsuna said.

"Wait for me, Giotto." G said.

"Nufufufufu, I would also like to see what he is doing." Daemon said.

And soon, everone just stood up from their seats and follow Giotto to look for Alaude and Kyuuri. They walked towards his quarters and did not see him there, and begin asking around the maids, until one of them said, "I saw Sir Alaude on the roof top."

Giotto and the others went towards the direction of the roof top and saw something that shocks them.

"SHE IS ON PAR WITH ALAUDE TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knucle exclaimed.

"Alaude is using his handcuffs." Asari said.

"And more handcuffs than usual." G muttered.

"This proves that his opponent is strong." Giotto said.

"Oya oya, this is surprising." Daemon said.

"That's why I said don't look down on us. Cheh," Hayate said.

Everyone continued to watch the fight between the two until one of Kyuuri's tonfas is being thrown towards the other side of the rooftop, which caused her to turn and look at it for a moment, but in that moment, Alaude throw himself on top on her and put his handcuffs near her neck saying in a smug way, "I win."

This cause Kyuuri to glare at him and say, " ."

Alaude immediately stood up and jump down from the roof top to the ground floor while Kyuuri go down to the roof top by climbing towards the nearest window(Giotto's office}.

"Where are they going when there is a door here?" Lampo said.

"Kyuuri like climbing, back at our school, she also don't use the rooftop door to go down, she always climb windows. I guess that's a habit." Tsuna said.

"It's afternoon already, let's go down to the dining room. I'm like really hungry now." Lampo said.

Everyone nodded and left the roof top.

{DINING ROOM}

Once Giotto and the others reach the dining room, they realize Alaude and Kyuuri is there already, acting like nothing had happen, but Tsuna realized something, Alaude's eyes are focused on Kyuuri only while Kyuuri is just staring down at the table.

Everyone settled down and waited for the food, but the food seem to take too long to arrive and G called James over asking, "Where is the food, James? It's taking too long."

"Sir G, don't you know that Boss have put the whole kitchen staff on leave today till the Vongola Party?" James said.

"Giotto.." G said.

"Did I?" Giotto said innocently.

"Boss, don't tell me you have forgotten?" James said.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE MEALS FOR TODAY TILL THE DAY OF THE PARTY?!" Lampo and Layla shouted.

"It seems so." Tamayori said.

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone in the whole room shouted.

"why don't you all go and have your meals on restuarants then?" James suggested.

"ARE YOU MAD?! YOU WANT US TO GET MOBBED BY FANGIRLS OF THEM?" Hayate shouted, pointing at the males opposite them.

"Calm down Hayate, He is just suggesting." Tsuna said.

"THEN HOW TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryomei shouted.

Kyuuri stood up from her chair and start walking to the direction of the kitchen and everyone shouted, **"KYUURI, YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK TO THE EXTREME?!"**

"Hn." She replied.

"Kyuuri, can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE cook for us?!" Tsuna asked with puppy dog eyes.

Unable to resist Tsuna, Kyuuri sighed and nodded.

"FINALLY SOMEONE KNOWS HOW TO COOK!" Hayate shouted.

Everyone, including Alaude is very curious on what Kyuuri is going to be cooking and walked towards the kitchen quietly and was amazed by the sight they saw.

With two hands, Kyuuri start to chop the ingredients that she thought will be needing to cook in an abnormal speed. Kyuuri, realizing that there are someone outside staring at her cooking, begin to glare at all of them, holding a knife which caused everyone to run away from the position they are in, while Alaude just stood there staring at her in a way she feel uncomfortable with which made her turn away without realizing him smirking and walk away.

Kyuuri did not take long to cook as after everyone went back to their seats, they waited for like ten minutes before Kyuuri walk out of the kitchen, returning to her seat with the maids behind serving Giotto and the rest.

Layla is the first one to dug on her food and shouted, "DELICIOUS!"

"Cheh, must be you too hungry." Hayate said and eat her food, shocked by the taste of it and Tamayori laughed it off saying, "Hayate, you okay?"

Everyone started to eat their food in peace while Lampo suddenly shouted, "SECONDS!"

"EH, YOU EAT WAY TOO FAST TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted.

"Do you even know whether there is extra food?" Asari said.

Everyone decided to look at Kyuuri and all she said is 'Hn.' And off they run for the delicious food in the kitchen.

Alaude is the first to walk out of the dining room while Kyuuri is the second. Kyuuri is indeed surprised to see him at the other side of the corridor waiting for somebody, which seems to be her, but she continued walking until he pulled her waist towards him and whispered, "Good." before walking away to his office, leaving her in surprise once again.

**YES! LONG CHAPTER I KNOW! BECAUSE I HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE LONG TODAY ! :D. ANYWAY THE CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC! I SHALL REMIND YOU ALL AGAIN. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYY PEOPLE! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

{IN DINING ROOM}

Giotto and the others who went for their second servings are back in their seats eating, after that, Giotto realized something, and he shouted, "EHHHHH!"

"What's wrong again, Giotto?" G said, gritting his teeth.

"I FORGET TO ASK KYUURI-SAN WHETHER SHE CAN COOK FOR THE PARTY!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Nufufufufu, why don't you ask your descendant to help you ask for her?" Daemon said.

"Kufufufu, what makes you think Sawada Tsunayuki will help you?" Mukuri said.

"Nufufu, I don't remember asking for your help, pineapple-chan," Daemon said sarcastically.

"Why yo-" Mukuri tried to reason with him, but was cut off by Tsuna saying," Mukuri, calm down."

Then she turn towards Daemon and say,"Defintely, I would help to ask, but first, why don't you apologize to Mukuri first?"

"No way." Daemon said.

"Cheh, you are not a gentleman." Hayate said.

"What did you just say?" Daemon said, eyebrows twitching.

"Maa maa, let's analyze the situation, Daemon is like the ball who is been thrown over to Mukuri furiously, who is the baseball bat, need to hit back as hard or not the ball will drop on the floor and no one will score." Tamayori said.

"EH, BASEBALL FREAK, WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT BASEBALL!" Hayate shouted.

"Daemon, it's true that you are in the wrong, you started the names calling towards Mukuri-san first." Giotto said.

"Tch, Daemon is getting owned by girls." G muttered.

Unfortunately, Daemon heard that and said angrily,"What did you say, you this **dog**?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" G shouted.

"Look the dog's barking." Daemon retorted.

"Daemon! That's enough!" Giotto said angrily.

"Kufufufu, not that I cared about his apology, but his actions proved that he indeed is not a gentleman." Mukuri said.

"I am one, you **woman**!" Daemon said angrily.

"I know I'm a woman from the moment I have blood coming out from my vagina for the first time of my life." Mukuri said.

"Nufufufu, does that mean your hymen had been broken also already?" Daemon said.

"YOU THIS BASTARD!" Mukuri shouted, slamming her fists and standing up.

Daemon also stood up from his seat and faced Mukuri who is at his opposite says, "Nufufufu, it seems that you are shorter than me."

"Daemon, that's too much! There are young kids here!" Giotto said.

"Nufufu, I don't remember anyone here is younger then eighteen." Daemon said.

"Kufufu, if you are implying that dumb cow is a kid, should I remind you she is freaking nineteen?" Mukuri said.

"Nufufufu, will you stop copying my catchphrase?" Daemon said.

"Kufufu, I should say that right back at you." Mukuri said.

"Nufufufu." Daemon said, glaring at Mukuri.

"Kufufu."Mukuri said, glaring back.

'What's with them with their 'Kufufu/Nufufu?!' Everyone thought.

"Kufufu, I'm out of here." Mukuri said, walking out of her position towards the door.

"Nufufu, does that mean you admit you have lost the fight?" Daemon said.

"Kufufu, I don't lose, it's just that I'm more mature then you." Mukuri said, opening the door and left the dining room.

"Phew, I thought they are going to fight." Tamayori said.

"What do you mean by that?" Asari said.

"When Mukuri doesn't say 'Kufufufu', it proves that she is really angry." Hayate said, gesturing her fingers to empathize on that.

"Hmph." Daemon said and left the dining room.

"Well, it's been a long day, Tsuna-san, my guardians and I have some work to do, can I leave you on helping us out on the party?" Giotto said.

"You mean helping _you_, Giotto." G said.

"Yeap, sure, Giotto-san." Tsuna said, continuing on, "My friends and I need to discuss on what to plan for the party, is it okay, if we leave first?"

"Sure." Giotto said, gesturing Tsuna to the door.

And there goes Tsuna and her friends leaving the room.

After Tsuna left, Giotto said, "Let's go to my office, call Alaude and Daemon back, will you, G?"

"Tch, you are so troublesome." G said.

"We need to discuss matters." Giotto said seriously.

"Yes, Primo." G said and went off looking for both Alaude and Daemon.

{IN THE GARDEN}

Mukuri ran off to the garden, sitting under the tree thinking, 'Why am I getting so angry with that melon-head for? He is making me lose my composure for nothing. Kufufu, definitely it is because he had possessed my body before, that's why I'm getting angry that easily.' Busy in her thoughts, she did not noticed the person of her thoughts coming near her and sit down beside her.

"Nufufu, what are you hiding here for, pineapple?" Daemon said.

Mukuri, snapping out of her thoughts, looked at Daemon with hatred said, "None of your beeswax."

"Nufufu, what are you so angry for? Are you still angry for what I said in the dining room?" Daemon said.

"I'm not that petty, melon-head." Mukuri replied.

"Nufufu, your actions proved differently." Daemon said.

"Why you," Mukuri said, trying to slap Daemon on the shoulder, but he caught her hand, which cause her to blush furiously.

"Nufufu, you are a lady, you shouldn't be acting so rough." Daemon said.

"You jerk!" Mukuri shouted and run off.

After Mukuri ran off, Daemon stared into space, _'That girl, she is so cute yet feisty. Wait, did I say cute?'_

"DAEMON!" G shouted, and Daemon snapped out of his thoughts saying, "What?"

"Primo asked you to go to his office now, we have matters to discuss." G answered.

"I'll be there." And he disappeared off in a mist.

G get annoyed and said, "Show off!" before he went off to look for Alaude.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and the others went off to the garden finding Mukuri and Kyuuri, until someone accidently bumped into Hayate.

"Watch out where you are looking for!" Hayate said loudly.

"Oya oya, so it's you, Yagami Hayate." Mukuri said.

"Oh, it's you, Mukuri." Hayate said, while thinking, _'Why did her mood change so fast? She usually gets angry for a longer period of time.'_

"Well, all we need now is to look for Kyuuri." Tsuna said.

"KYUURI WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

"Hn, quiet, loud herbivore." Kyuuri said, jumping out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from, Kyuuri?" Tamayori asked.

"Obviously is from the rooftop." Hayate said.

"Really?" Tamayori said.

'_She is as dense as ever.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Nee nee, will we ever go back to our time again?" Layla asked.

"I don't know." Tsuna said, thinking _'Is Reborn finding us?'_

"Nee nee, why? I want go back and defeat Reborn!" Layla said.

"STUPID COW! BE QUIET AND DON'T BOTHER HIME-SAMA!" Hayate said.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR?! BAKA-GAMI!" Layla said and throw an unknown grenade which Tsuna and the others never seen before towards Hayate, which did not explode but show a hologram of Reborn.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted.

"Everyone, calm down. I know you have many questions, but there is no time for asking as this is just a hologram of mine. I'm going to explain the situation you all are in.

You all don't seem to know other than Dame- Tsuna, but there is a famiglia named Belinova who is an ally with Primo once, which now currently had attempted to assassinate Kyuudaime and his guardians. I know most probably you all are wondering why you all have not get back yet in our time is because you are there for a mission.

Your mission is to prevent Daemon's betrayal. Why? The reason is simple, Daemon went to attack the Belinova Famiglia's heiress of Vongola Primo's time after Elena's death, because Belinova Famiglia is supposed to be on guard of the mansion because the main CEDEF members followed Vongola Primo and guardians as main bodyguards when they left for a meeting with Cavallone Famiglia, as there is no main members to command on the CEDEF, that is why the security is handed on to Belinova but they slacked on their duty that particular night as Vongola at that time had no one trying to attack them. Due to letting down their guard, this had caused the death of dear Elena, who was all alone in that mansion.

Tsuna, you have heard of the Belinova having grudges towards people who tried to harm them, Daemon had killed their current heiress in your time, so that is why they tried to attack Kyuudaime and his guardians since he retired already.

Other than going to the past, to prevent Daemon's betrayal is to keep you safe from Belinova Famiglia. You all are most probably not going to come back to our time because your mission is to keep Elena safe too. I will miss you all, especially Dame- Tsuna.

I know you all will manage well in there, I know Dame-Tsuna can control you all! This is the last time I'm speaking with you all again, Ciao~

And the hologram just went off, while everyone is still trying to process the information which Reborn had just said. The silence was broken off by Layla saying,"Nee nee, I'm hungry again."

"I can't believe what had just happen.." Tsuna said sadly. _'I am going to miss Kaa-san's cooking, Reborn's kickin—'_

"Hime-sama.." Hayate said.

"I WILL NOT SEE KYOKO TO THE EXTREME AGAIN?!" Ryomei said, trying hard not to cry.

"I guess Chrome have to just take care of herself." Mukuri said.

"Hn." Kyuuri answered.

"Maa maa, calm down, everyone. If we just prevent Daemon's betrayal, we can maybe also go back to the past." Tamayori said.

"Are you stupid? How can we go back if we most probably have to protect that girl?" Hayate said.

"But if we protect her, we can help to change the future, we can maybe make the Vongola not to have so much sin like what had in the future, which will help the future bosses not to inherit so much sins." Tamayori said.

"Kufufu, I shall agree with what Yamamoto Tamayori said." Mukuri said.

"Cheh," Hayate said.

"Hn." Kyuuri said.

"That's right," Ryomei said, seriously, which caused Tsuna snapped out of from her thoughts, saying determinedly. "EVERYONE WE SHALL PREVENT BAD THINGS HAPPENING FOR THIS FAMIGLIA! WE SHALL PROTECT IT!"

"Yes, Hime-sama."

"Let's do your way as always Tsuna!"

"LET'S DO IT TO THE EXTREME!"

"AS LONG AS BAKA-TSUNA GIVE ME CANDIES, I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

"Kufufu."

"Hn."

"Well, let's start planning for the Vongola Party now!" Tsuna said excitedly.

{CEDEF HQ}

Meanwhile, G went to the CEDEF headquarters as this is his first time, he began asking one of the passing by attendants, "Where is your boss's office?"

The attendant looked at him suspiciously and says, "Who are you?"

G glared at him and said, "G, Storm Guardian."

"Storm Guardian of which Famiglia?" The attendant asked curiously.

"Vongola."

The attendant seemed to be shocked and immediately said, "The last floor of the HQ!"

G went to the lift and pressed the 3rd floor, he surely did not expect that there will be floors for the CEDEF buildings, well they are created to research on information. After going out of the lift, there is only one room there and there is a door and he knocked.

"Hn."

The voice of approval led G into Alaude's office and all he said is "Primo said we had matters to discuss, we have to go to his office."

"Hn(_For what?_)" Alaude answered.

"Most probably about those ladies." G said.

"Hn" and Alaude stood up from his seat following G to Giotto's office.

{IN GIOTTO'S OFFICE}

G opened the door and went off to his seat, same for Alaude.

"Looks like everyone is here." Giotto said.

"So what did you call us here for, Primo?" Lampo said.

"About the ladies." Giotto said.

"Yeah?" Asari said.

"What do you think of them?" Giotto said.

Everyone sweatdropped at his question and start to drink the tea that the maids personally bring in as they are thinking what important things did he call them here for while Alaude is getting more irritated each moment.

"Personally?" Giotto said.

Everyone spit out their tea other than Alaude who choked, but not showing it out loud.

"What is that question for?!" G exclaimed.

"Just wanna know." Giotto said, putting his hand under his chin.

'_He come here just to talk about love life?!_' The guardians thought.

"Nufufu, I have to admit that Mukuri is real feisty." Daemon said.

"It doesn't seem like you to have a sudden interest in a girl who just came for a few days," Lampo said.

"You have a problem?" Daemon said, glaring at Lampo.

"N-o." Lampo said, trying hard not to stutter.

"Don't be so hard on him to the ultimate Daemon," Knuckle said.

"But don't you have Elena?" Asari said.

"Elena? She is a kind who can't take jokes and cries way too easily." Daemon said.

"That's mean of you to say that of her." Giotto said.

"Did you even truly love her?" G said.

"I did, for once." Daemon said.

"So now did you still love her?" Giotto said.

Daemon kept silent and everyone just keep looking at him until he suddenly says, "I don't know, honestly."

"Then why did you made up with her last time?" Knuckle said.

"Because there is no other women as interesting as her until now." Daemon said.

"NOW?!" Giotto, G, Asari and Lampo shouted.

"Yeap, now." Daemon said.

"WHO?! WHO?!" They shouted, demanding to know who is it.

"Hn, stupid. It's Mukuri." Alaude said.

"**WHAT!"** Now all of them shouted other than Alaude and Daemon.

One of the maids who walked past Giotto's office muttered, "They are sure rowdy today, Primo and the others."

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER ~ PLEASE REVIEW !**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYYY GUYS ! NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! ARE YOU GLAD FOR LITTLE DAEMON AND MUKURI'S LITTLE MOMENT? HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW.**

"But she is from the future!" G said.

"Do I look like I freaking care?" Daemon said.

"Hn." Alaude give an approval to what Daemon says.

"Even Alaude agrees!" Asari said.

"Well, they may stay here forever." Lampo said.

"Don't curse them!" G said.

"I'm not!" Lampo said.

"What Lampo said have a point." Giotto said.

"But we won't know how long they are staying!" G said.

"Nufufufu, G, are you concerned for that Hayate girl?" Daemon said.

"Tch, who would care for her?" G said, turning his head away as he is blushing.

"Don't be shy, G." Asari said.

"Settle your own first! I keep see you stare at that Tamayori girl!" G said.

"So you admit you like her, G?" Daemon asked, smirking.

"What about you Giotto, do you like that Tsuna girl?" Knuckle asked.

"I d-o.. But she is my descendant." Giotto said, stuttering.

"I think Daemon's answer is clear enough already. You do not have to care even though they are from the future, because they may not be able to get back." Knuckle said.

"That's not what a priest should say." Lampo said.

"What about you, Lord Lampo with your Lady Layla?" Knuckle said.

"Ore-sama will not be with a commoner like her." Lampo said.

"But your personalities are totally the same." Asari said.

"I do no-"

"**YES!" **

"Then what about you Knuckle?" Giotto asked.

"What?" Knuckle said, way too innocent.

"Don't try to be dense. You and that Ryomei." G said.

"I can't, I'm a priest." Knuckle said.

"This type of thing can't be help even if you are a priest."Lampo said.

"Knuckle, you have already joined the mafia because of me, but you are still praying daily for peace, isn't that a good thing? You don't have to resist your feelings if you like someone in a romantic way." Giotto said.

"Nufufu, I can't believe Primo is giving love advice."Daemon said.

"Maa maa, what about you Alaude?" Asari asked.

"Hn." Is all he answered.

"Huh? Say something!" Giotto said curiously.

"Worthy." Alaude said.

"**ALAUDE IS ACKNOWLEDGING KYUURI!"** Everyone in the room shouted.

" Quieten down." He said in a stern voice, way colder than usual, with a very faint blush on his cheeks.

"Nufufu, you don't have to be shy." Daemon said teasingly.

"Hn, I'll arr-

Suddenly, someone barged in the room, and the person is unexpectedly Kyuuri. This left the first generation in shock, while Alaude is pondering _'Did she hear what we just said?'_

"Are you done in your dreamland?" Kyuuri asked boredly.

"Sorry!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Hn." Kyuuri answered.

"What are you doing here Kyuuri-san?" Asari asked.

"What food do you want for the banquet?"

"WHAT?!" Giotto, G, Asari and Lampo shouted.

"Did. You. Not. Hear. What. I. Say." Kyuuri said in an irritated tone.

"SORRY!"

"Hn." Is all she said and she take out a notebook from her pocket with a pen which she holds on her right hand, waiting for them to say the foods.

"Omelet Rice." G said.

"Black Pepper Crab to the ultimate." Knuckle said.

"Fried Chicken Wings." Lampo said.

"Takoyaki balls." Asari said.

"Lasagna." Daemon said.

"Hn." Alaude said.

"Alaude, telling her 'Hn.' She won't know, anyways I want Chocolate Cakes, Mango Puddings, Strawberry Shortcakes, Chocolate Truffles, Chocolate Riceballs- " Getting irritated with Giotto ramblings, Kyuuri used her notebook and throw it at Giotto's head and say 'Hn.' As Giotto immediately kept quiet.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

That scream caused the whole first generation and Kyuuri to stop on their talking/ walking, before dashing to the location where the scream came from.

{10th Generation POV}

"Come on, Layla, the party is in the day after tomorrow. You must help out in the cleaning even though we had finish the preparations." Tsuna said.

"No way in hell am I going to do that! THE GREAT ME is so tired already!"

"Stupid cow, you did the least and you still dare to complain?"

"BAKA-GAMI, IS NOT LIKE YOU DID THE MOST EITHER!"

That sentence make Hayate snap totally as she is the one who did the planning of the event together with putting up the decorations. _'AT LEAST I DID MORE THEN HER!' _Hayate thought, and just run after Layla who is running off towards the door.

"GET BACK HERE! STUPID COW!" Hayate shouted.

"YADA!" Layla said, about to reach her destination but Hayate managed to caught up with her and pulled her hair harshly.

It made Layla cry out loudly and throw grenades around the ballroom, unfortunately, one of the grenades are thrown towards the ladder Tamayori is standing, which cause her to panic the moment she saws it, which cause her to slip and scream,

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"TAMAYORI!" Tsuna exclaimed.

The ballroom door is thrown off to it's hinges the moment Tsuna exclaimed, as she was too shocked to move, but Kyuuri just ran towards Tamayori, managing to catch her before the ladder came toppling down on them with Kyuuri on top.

"**KYUURI!"** Everyone shouted, running towards Kyuuri and Tamayori's direction.

Alaude is the one to act as he takes out the ladder immediately that was squashing the both girls, and Kyuuri just got up acting like nothing had happen, dusting off the invisible dust and said, "Don't make such a big fuss over nothing."

"Kufufu, trying to act tough as always, Hibari Kyuuri." Mukuri said.

"Quiet. Pineapple." Kyuuri said, trying to walk out of the crowd of people she was surrounded by, but was stopped by Tsuna who is rambling like an old woman,"Are you hurt anywhere? Did you need to sleep to feel better? Do y-"

"Quiet. Sawada Tsunayuki." And try to walk away again but was held back Ryomei this time.

"KYUURI, LET ME HEAL YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"No need." Kyuuri replied, walking away and Tsuna shouts,

"**STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILDISH BRAT WHEN YOU ARE HURT! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT OKAY! NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"**

"Oya oya, Sawada Tsunayuki snapped."

"Hmph," Kyuuri answered but still continue walking and all of a sudden, she is off the ground and in Alaude's arms, which cause Kyuuri to blush madly. Everyone gawked in shock at the aloof man's actions and he called towards Giotto," Chair."

Giotto immediately went to take a chair and Kyuuri was forced to sit on it by Alaude putting her down, holding her and giving her a look _'Get up and you'll get it.'_

Alaude look at Ryomei and said, "Heal."

Ryomei immediately rushed towards Kyuuri and use her Sun Flames to heal the wound.

Now almost everyone in the room was still trying to process the information of Alaude being kind to the raven haired girl as he is never kind to anyone before. Whereas, everyone except Kyuuri notice the look that Alaude is giving towards her, is full of concern. And this made Giotto and Tsuna smile, as this may be a good start for both of them.

After Ryomei healed Kyuuri, Kyuuri tried to stand up but realize Alaude is still holding her, he glared at her and said, "Let. Go."

"Hn." And Alaude walked out of the room with everyone boring their eyes at him and Kyuuri.

Kyuuri stare at Alaude's walking figure disappear before turning back and glare at Giotto and the rest saying, "What?"

Everyone is trying hard not to laugh while Mukuri said, "Kufufufu, I do not know you have such a history with him, skylark."

"I. Do. Not."

"But his actions proved differently." Daemon said.

"Yare yare, it seems that Alaude had a love interest in you," Lampo said.

Lampo's statement made Kyuuri glare at Lampo which made him whimper before she walking out of the ballroom, without Tsuna forgetting to say, "We will clear up things here, it's dinner time already. Tamayori agreed to make sushi for dinner already. Please call Alaude down for dinner." And everyone start to snicker at Tsuna's statement.

{Kyuuri's POV}

Hn, why am I blushing when that man holds me? He is just an omnivore, maybe it is because I am in shock. But what is that feeling when the moment he touches me? I think I'm going insane now. Hn, I shall find him and teach him a lesson of not messing with me.

{Alaude's POV}

Why did I even help her? What is that feeling the moment our hands touch? I think I must be becoming a herbivore now. Hn, since that feeling is not a bad feeling, I shall claim her.

{Normal POV}

Kyuuri did not went to look for Alaude like what Tsuna instructed, she went to the rooftop and glanced at the sun which was beginning to set before standing up and jumping down the rooftop, looking for the CEDEF building.

{At the ballroom}

"Tsuna, why did you let Kyuuri go find Alaude-san, you know they will fight right?" Tamayori said.

"Kufufu, not this time Yamamoto Tamayori."

"Eh? What you mean, Mukuri?"

"Alaude manage to help Kyuuri to get healed somehow, so Kyuuri will most probably go and thank him." Giotto said.

"I still can't believe what Alaude did," G said.

"Nufufufu, that's surprising, I didn't expect him to be that bold," Daemon said.

"But this may be a good thing for Alaude to the ultimate!"

"Nee nee, Ore-sama is hungry."

"Maa maa, let's clean up first before we go for dinner." Asari said.

{CEDEF Building}

Kyuuri walked inside to the CEDEF building and realized that the building was much more smaller then she expected. Since she is the current CEDEF boss in the future, she know where the office is, and went to the lift and pressed the 3rd floor, since it is supposedly the highest floor where the boss's office is.

After the lift door opened, she walked out and just open the door, just to hear Alaude say, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Hn, I don't work for you, why should I?"

"What are you here for?" Alaude asked.

"Go down for dinner." Kyuuri said.

"Hn(Why?)" Alaude said.

"Sawada Tsunayuki said so."

"Why do you follow Sawada Tsunayuki?" Alaude asked curiously.

"She is one who protects her friends despite aloof." Kyuuri said before walking away, but Alaude grabbed her wrist and said, "Work for me."

Kyuuri's eyes widened at that last statement.

**CHAPTER END! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW. CHARACTERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OOC. JUST A REMINDER ;).**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hn, I will consider." Kyuuri said, before shaking her hand out of his grip and walk out of Alaude's office holding her hand thinking, _'What was that for?'_ And she run down the staircase of the building instead of using the lift.

Alaude stood at his office door and smirked, _'I will not let you run.'_

Kyuuri soon stopped her running and begin to catch her breath, walking towards the Vongola mansion calmly,_'I will not let him get into me.' _She thought determinedly, before snapping out of her thoughts when she realize she is in the dining room already.

"What took you so long, Kyuuri?" Tsuna said.

"Hn."

"Even Alaude is here earlier than you, where have you been?" Hayate said.

'He is earlier than me?' Kyuuri thought.

Mukuri, sensing something is wrong, asked curiously, "Kufufufu, what is wrong, Hibari Kyuuri?"

"Nothing." Is all Kyuuri said.

"Oh well, since everyone is here. Let's start dinner!" Giotto said happily.

"Nufufufu, Primo, you forgotten again? You send the cooks back home," Daemon said.

"OHH YAHH!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Cheh, you really have a memory of a cat." Hayate said.

"So Kyuuri, can you help to cook dinner?" Giotto asked, then he and the everyone in the room realized, _'OH SHIT! I/HE ASKED HER WITHOUT ANY HONORIFICS!'_

"Okay." Is all Kyuuri said, before walking in to the kitchen.

"Kufufu, skylark-chan seems to be really out of it now." Mukuri said.

"You are right, ever since just now what happened in the ballroom, she is acting weird." Tsuna said.

"Maa maa, I'm sure nothing had happened." Tamayori said.

"I AGREE WITH WHAT TAMAYORI SAID TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei exclaimed.

The tenth generation seem to be in their own world and unaware towards the looks that the first generation are giving towards Alaude, Giotto asked, "What happened when she go and find you just now?"

"Hn, what do you think?" Alaude said, smirking.

"**EEEHHHHH?!"** Giotto shouted, toppling down from his chair.

The tenth generation stopped their conversation and Tsuna asked Giotto kindly, Giotto-san, are you alright?"

"Nufufufu, I didn't really expect you to be so bold Alaude, your actions truly surprised me." Daemon said softly.

"Hn, I'm not like you, so weak." Alaude said.

"I'm alright." Giotto said, sitting down on his chair again.

"Nee nee, it seems that guys are having a commotion over something."Layla said.

"Cheh, why don't you share with us what you all are saying?" Hayate said.

"Nufufu, I believe that the matter we are talking does not concern of you." Daemon said.

{IN THE KITCHEN}

Kyuuri decided to get to work and make a miso soup, grilled pork ribs, chilli prawns and black pepper crab. She begin to cut the ingredients quickly as everyone is waiting for food. After that she begin to wash the pots and pans that are needed to use to cook the foods.

After that, she rinsed the rice and wash it under cold water. After that she used a pot and pour a few cups of water waiting for it to boil. After the water start to boil, she begin to filter the rice's water using her hands, and put the rice in the boiling water, stirring it around to bring the boiling water to a simmer. Then, she put the lid over the pot and let the rice to simmer.

Following up, she begin to take out the sauces that she need from the cabinet. She begin to start using the chopper and chop off the crab's parts and began to cook it using a wok and spatula.

{AFTER COOKING} SORRY LAZY TO EXPLAIN!

{Normal POV}

Kyuuri come out from the kitchen as usual the maids behind her are serving the foods out and Ryomei exclaimed, "KYUURI YOU CAN COOK SO MANY TYPES OF FOOD! IT SMELLS SO DELICIOUS TO THE EXTREME!"

"That's right." G said.

"Nee nee, I'm bored after this, what shall we do?" Layla said

"Why don't we play Truth and Dare?" Tsuna suggested.

"No. Way." Alaude and Kyuuri said in sync.

"Kyuuri." Tsuna said with her puppy dog eyes' face again.

"No." Kyuuri said sternly, _'No way in hell am I going to fall for that again.'_

"Alaude." Giotto said, following Tsuna's actions, but get punched by Alaude saying, "You are not a herbivore."

"PLEASE ALAUDE/KYUURI!" Giotto and Tsuna exclaimed, begging on their knees, taking their arms, and whining like a kid.

The others are roaring in laughter at both bosses' actions while the cloud guardians seem to be immune to it, until Giotto say, "I WILL BUY YOUR FAVOURITE COFFEE BEANS FOR YOU!"

"I WILL MAKE YOUR FAVOURITE FOOD, HAMBURGER STEAK!" Tsuna said.

Kyuuri, quite tempted to accept the offer, but was stopped by the thought, _'The past here have no hamburger steak. Impossible to be made.' _In the end, she still rejected Tsuna's offer saying, "No."

Alaude, quite amused by the female's boss attempts towards the female guardian added on saying in a smug way, "I will join in this herbivorous game when she join."

"They are definitely desperate for them to join in this game." Hayate said.

"Kufufu, what did you expect, that male cloud guardian Alaude said he is willing to join if Kyuuri join."

"I can't believe Alaude said that." G said.

"Nufufufu, things definitely is going to be very interesting from now on." Daemon said.

"Yare yare, can they just get over it already? Ore-sama is bored."

Hearing Alaude's statement made the two bosses more determined to get Kyuuri to join the game and both of them shouted, "I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

This made Kyuuri nod her head, but she have a bad feeling that she will regret what will be happening on the game.

"Do you have an empty wine bottle?" Tsuna whispered.

"I think there is one in the wine cellar." Giotto said.

Everyone went to the living room and form a circle, while Tsuna went to the wine cellar to find a empty wine bottle if have, when she is back, her hand is holding on one.

"Giotto-san, you lied. There isn't any empty wine bottle on the cellar." Tsuna said.

"But you are holding one now?" Asari asid.

"I drink this whole bottle on my way back here." Tsuna said, way too innocently.

Hayate mentally facepalmed and said, "I knew I shouldn't let her go alone."

"Maa maa, it happened already Hayate, no point getting upset over it." Tamayori said.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE BEFORE WE START THE GAME! WE SHALL SET SOME RULES!" Tsuna said.

"WHAT RULES TO THE EXTREME/ULTIMATE?!" Ryomei and Knuckles shout enthusiastically.

"Keep quiet and listen." G said.

"1. If the person gets chosen by the bottle, the person who spins it is allowed to ask many questions they want, and the other people in the circle is also allowed to ask questions.

2. The person who gets chosen by the bottle once, is allowed to choose Dare for once, but if he/she gets chosen again, she have to choose 'DOUBLE DARE!'

the person who gets chosen by the bottle, they are only allowed to choose truth ONCE, on the next time they get chosen, they must choose Dare!

"Yare yare, let's get this over with." Lampo said.

"YOSH! LET'S START THE GAME NOW!" Tsuna said, spinning the bottle and it landed on Layla.

"Layla, truth or dare!" Tsuna said.

"TRUTH, BAKA-TSUNA!" Layla exclaimed.

"Layla what did you think of Hayate personally?"

"BAKA-TSUNA! DON'T YOU KNOW BAKA-GAMI IS SO FIERCE AND COMMANDING-"And continued to ramble on while Hayate gets more angrier while Tamayori tried to calm her down until Layla said," BUT I KNOW BAKA-GAMI WILL HELP ME IF I'M IN TROUBLE!" and Hayate blushed.

"Okay, anyone still have questions to ask?" Tsuna said.

Everyone shook their head and Layla spin the bottle this time, and it landed on Ryomei this time,

"Truth or dare! Ryomei!"

"DARE TO THE EXTREME!"

"I DARE YOU TO LAND A PUNCH ON KYUURI WITHOUT GETTING HIT BACK!"

"Erm, that's kind of difficult Layla," Tamayori said.

"Kyuuri! Here I come!" Ryomei said hand flying towards Kyuuri and ended up getting tonfa-ed by Kyuuri which make her land on the other side of the room.

"Hn."

Ryomei soon come back to her seat with a bandaged arm and shout, "TO THE EXTREME!"Ryomei started spinning the bottle again, and this time it landed on Giotto.

"TRUE OR DARE TO THE EXTREME!"

Giotto pondered a while and said, "Truth."

Now this piqued the whole tenth generation's interest and Ryomei asked seriously, "Are you disappointed the moment you know that Vongola have a generation of guardians which is full of females?"

Now the females are very interested yet worried in Giotto's answers, and Giotto answered, "No."

The females heaved a sigh of relief at his answer and Mukuri suddenly asked, "Kufufu, what are your feelings towards Sawada Tsunayuki?"

"MUKURI!" Tsuna exclaimed, face blushing like a tomato already.

"Kufufu, better answer truthfully." Mukuri added on.

"I like her." Giotto said seriously.

"Romantic or Friendship?" Hayate said.

"MOU!" Tsuna shouted and run out of the living room.

"Romantic" Giotto said and run out finding for Tsuna.

"Kufufufu, let's wait for them to come back before we continue."

{IN THE GARDEN}

Tsuna run until the lake that was near and scream out of anger. Minutes later, Giotto come and touched her shoulder saying, "Tsuna, I really meant what I said just now."

"But we can't be together." Tsuna said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because.._'of our generation's difference'_ I don't like you in _that_ way, Giotto-san."

Giotto, using his Hyper Intuition know immediately she is lying, said," Don't lie to me."

"I really am not lying, Giotto-san." Tsuna tried to protest.

"Than why do you look so sad?" Giotto asked.

"I-I.."

"You?" Giotto said.

"Nothing." Tsuna answered.

Giotto went over to Tsuna hugging her and say, "I know it's because of our generation's difference, that is why you are thinking like that. But I don't care. I am not going to let such things get in my way to be with you."

"Giotto-san.."

"Shh, Tsuna, I don't know when will you get back to your time, but I want to be with you as long as you are in this time." Giotto said.

"But.."

"Don't think about the future, care about the present. Please drop the formalities. If we change the present, we can change the future too. So, let me ask you this."

"Tsunayuki Sawada, will you be my girlfriend?"

**CHAPTER END! PLEASE REVIEW !**


	11. Chapter 11

"But it's wrong." Tsuna said.

"Why?" Giotto asked.

"Because you are my ancestor."

"Tsuna, you are not born in this time, in this time, you are just someone who have the same surname as me."

"But.."

"No more buts. Okay, why don't we try it this way? We try this relationship for a month and if you feel it does not work, then we will break up." Giotto said.

"Okay.."

"Thank you, Tsuna, I will make sure you will not regret it." Giotto said, hugging her tighter.

"Shall we go back? I think the others are waiting for us already." Tsuna said, breaking out of Giotto's hold.

"Haish, I guess we can't have our alone time yet huh?" Giotto said.

"Nope! Until we pair up everyone, especially **one** particular couple!" Tsuna said cheerily.

"Let me guess, that's Alaude and Kyuuri, huh?" Giotto said.

"Yes, yes! I mean do you see the looks he have been giving her?" Tsuna said excitedly.

"Ohh, you realized it too?" Giotto said,.

"Obviously! I mean I saw the looks Kyuuri is giving back to him! I can't wait for them to be together!"

"Alright, alright, let's walk back first."

"Okay."And the new couple walked back to the mansion talking happily.

{LIVING ROOM}

"Yare yare, what's taking those two that long? Ore-sama is tired already." Lampo said.

"Stop complaining, Lampo! In future when you have a girlfriend, you won't say that already." G said.

"I think when I have a girlfriend, you will still be single G." Lampo said.

"Why you!" G said angrily.

"Maa maa, calm down G" Asari said.

"Lampo, that's rude. Apologize." Knuckle said.

"Yare, yare, Ore-sama won't apologize to things that are facts." Lampo said.

"I WILL FUCKING GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAD JUST SAID!" G shouted, running towards Lampo who cowered in fear but G was held back by Asari and Knuckle consoling him to calm down.

"Cheh, fucking loser." Hayate said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SILVER HEAD?! ORE-SAMA BET THAT I WILL BEAT YOU IN LESS THAN FIVE SECONDS!"

"YOU WANNA TRY, YOU STUPID BRAT?!" Hayate shouted, standing up in anger wanting to grab Lampo but was stopped by Mukuri saying," Kufufu, Hayate Yagami, your personality seems to suit the Primo's storm guardian."

"WE ARE NOT!" They both shouted.

"Nufufu, in sync somemore." Daemon said.

"Maa maa, Daemon, you and Mukuri seem to be real alike, other then hairstyles, the way you laugh is also the same." Asari said.

"Kufufu, I am not same with the melon head." Mukuri said irritatedly.

"Nufufu, neither am I with pineapple." Daemon said.

"See your laughter is the same to the ultimate!" Knuckle said.

"You and that Ryomei girl is the same too; with the ultimate and to the extreme. Totally no sense." Daemon said.

"Than what about your laughter to the EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"Kufufufu, mine is 'Kufufufu' "Mukuri said.

"Nufufufu, mine is 'Nufufufu' Daemon said.

"Aren't they partially the same?" Layla said.

"NO!" They shouted in sync.

Giotto and Tsuna suddenly walked in to the living room, holding hands and they asked, "What's going on/happening?"

"THEY ARE ALSO ALIKE TO THE EXTREME/ULTIMATE!" Ryomei and Knuckle exclaimed.

"So noisy." Kyuuri said.

"Be quiet." Alaude said.

Both said at the same time, and they turned to glare at each other until Tamayori said, "Maa maa, calm down you too."

"Hn." And both turned away from each other.

"Looks like everyone is getting familiarized with one another." Giotto said.

"You are right." Tsuna said.

"Oya oya, what is this I'm seeing? You both are holding hands." Mukuri said.

"Nufufufu, you finally grown some balls, Primo." Daemon said.

Both Tsuna and Giotto blushed with Giotto exclaiming, "At least, I'm not like you and the rest!"

The females(excluding Tsuna) begin to look at each other confusingly while the males(especially Daemon and Alaude) are glaring at Giotto.

"Hime-sama, do you get what Giotto-san is saying?" Hayate said.

"Nope." Tsuna said, way too cheerily.

The tenth generation guardians are thinking, _'She is hiding something.'_

All the males jumped and Giotto and his scream echoed throughout the whole night, while Tsuna only smiled pitifully at her new boyfriend.

{NEXT DAY}

The next morning, all the males are woken up by the females screaming and running around the mansion, Giotto and the rest woke up immediately and rushed to the living room to see what is going on.

"What is going on, Tsuna?" Giotto asked tiredly, he had not slept well due to the injuries his guardians gave him on the previous night.

"Giotto, look at this!" Tsuna said, showing him a dress, full of pink, purple, blue and yellow.

Daemon and Alaude looked at it in disgust while the rest(including Giotto) look at it in horror , but dare not saying it out loud, due to them respecting their boss; friend.

"Is it beautiful?" Tsuna said, smiling widely.

"Y-yes, it is." Giotto said, trying not to stutter as he is afraid to make his girlfriend upset.

"Then why does Hayate and the rest run off the moment they saw this?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"I don't really know." Giotto said.

"Oh really? Then let me ask them." Tsuna said, before shouting, "HAYATE! TAMAYORI! RYOMEI! LAYLA! MUKURI, KYUURI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

There was no response from the names that are shouted, other than the silent wind which blow across the room.

"MOU! Is it really that hideous for them to wear? I even made one set for all of them!" Tsuna said disappointingly.

'_IT'S THAT HIDEOUS!_' The males thought.

The males excluding Tsuna begin looking around the room to find the other females. Asari noticed Tamayori is hiding behind the sofa, due to her long legs; G noticed Hayate is hiding behind one of the staircases that lead to the dining room; Lampo realized Layla is sitting behind one of the tall plants which is around the main door; Knuckle realized Ryomei is hiding under a table at the second floor where the portrait of the guardians are on top of it. Daemon, realizing that Mukuri put an weak illusion, as her breathing can be seen from the invisible space at one of the nearby bookshelf. But no one had managed to seen Kyuuri except Alaude and Giotto, as she is hanging upside down from one of the pipes on top of the chandelier.

'How did she get that high?' Alaude and Giotto thought until they remembered something Tsuna said, _'Kyuuri likes climbing.'_

'_I didn't expect her to be that good in climbing though.' _Giotto thought.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T COME OUT! I WILL COME AND FIND YOU!" Tsuna shouted.

Kyuuri, deciding that this will be taking too long, put her hands in the pipes, before turning over in a somersault position, jumping off to the ground.

"Kyuuri! You are here, do you want to try the dress?" Tsuna said.

"No." is all Kyuuri said.

"Why?!" Tsuna said, stomping her feet.

"It's disgusting." Kyuuri said bluntly.

The whole first generation stared at Kyuuri in shock, expecting Tsuna to smack her angrily or something but they did not expect this.

Tsuna dropping the dress on the ground and running towards Kyuuri hugging her with chibi tears falling out of her eyes, saying, "SORRY! I DID NOT KNOW KYUURI! THAT'S WHY THE GIRLS RUN!"

"Hn." Kyuuri said, patting Tsuna's head gently.

'_She is acting like a mother.'_ The males thought except Alaude thinking _'She will be a good wife.'_

Tsuna, drying her tears quickly, said, "But then no one here knows how to make dresses!"

"We can just buy dresses in town, Tsuna." Giotto said, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"No! We can't! You already help us a lot already!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"The loud herbivore knows how to make dresses." Kyuuri said.

"Nee-san knows?!" Tsuna said.

"She doesn't even have the looks of a dress maker." G uttered.

"Ore-sama agrees with pinky hair for once." Lampo said.

"Oi, yo-" G tried to argue back but was stopped by Daemon saying, "Nufufu, stop making a big fuss in the early morning."

Kyuuri, looking around the whole room and said, "Will you herbivores stop hiding?"

"Kufufu, I'm definitely not a herbivore, Hibari Kyuuri."

"Then why are you hiding for so long?" Tsuna said.

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayuki, I guess you are asking for death. I believe I have been way too nice to you recently."

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna said, hiding behind Giotto.

"Yare yare, is she really Vongola Decimo? She seems to be like the you in the past, Primo."Lampo said.

"You have no rights to say when you are a coward." Alaude said.

"Hn." Kyuuri said, agreeing with Alaude.

"Nufufu, Alaude, I think you are getting way too soft recently." Daemon said, hinting something that everyone knows except Kyuuri.

Everyone snickered while Kyuuri glared at Daemon until he said, "Nufufu, don't be so ready to bite me skylark-girl, could it be you don't understand what I am saying?"

Kyuuri just continued to glare at Daemon while Mukuri said, "Kufufu, everyone of us here have at least a boyfriend once other than Hibari Kyuuri, although there are a lot of males who confessed to her."

"Rokudo Mukuri.." Kyuuri said with a dark aura coming out of her.

"Maa maa, it doesn't matter, Kyuuri is still innocent after all." Tamayori said.

'_I think she just made the matter worst.'_ Tsuna and Giotto thought.

'_Hoh, so everything is her first time.'_ Alaude thought, smirking at Kyuuri.

"Oya oya, so it seems that Hibari Kyuuri have not gotten her first kiss yet." Mukuri said.

Kyuuri's insides snapped, like really snapped, she run over wanting to punch Mukuri, but her hands was held back Ryomei, Tsuna, Tamayori and Hayate holding very tightly. In the end, out of anger, she rised one of her legs and managed to give Mukuri a weak kick which made her fly back towards on one of the walls making a huge hole.

Satisfied by what she had done, she stopped her struggle against the grip Tsuna and the rest who hold on her and walked away proudly to the kitchen, deciding to make breakfast.

"MY WALL!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Gomen, Giotto, I will help you with the paperwork later."

"You really deserve it this time, Mukuri." Hayate said.

"Kufufu, it seems that her legs are not as strong as her hands." Mukuri said, rubbing her hands on her abdomen and let out a yelp.

"Nufufu, your future girlfriend seems to be real rough, Alaude." Daemon whispered.

"Hn, of course. We are strong." Alaude said, walking off to the dining room.

"Kyuuri-san's strength seems to be monstrous like what Ryomei-san said." Asari said.

"She can be on par with Alaude." G said.

"That girl will lose to Alaude if they really fight." Giotto said.

"EH, WHY YOU SAY THAT TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryomei asked.

"Nufufu, because Alaude is not serious when he fight with that skylark girl that time in the roof top, he is just playing with her, and that skylark girl also knows it herself." Daemon said.

"That's true to the ultimate, I saw Giotto fight with Alaude once and that time, Giotto stayed on the hospital for two days." Knuckle said.

"HOW COME AM I NOT KNOWN OF THIS?!" G shouted.

"G, calm down." Giotto said.

"G, you and the rest are in the mission for a week to the ultimate that time." Knuckle said.

"Yare yare, stop with the talking and let's grab some food. Ore-sama is hungry." Lampo said.

"GYAHAHAHAH! BAKA-TSUNA, I'M HUNGRY ALREADY!" Layla said.

"Alright, alright. Everyone, let's save the talking for dinner later, we all still have to stuff to do, don't we?" Tsuna said, and everyone nodded.

"Let's go for breakfast then!" Tamayori said excitedly and off everyone go to the dining room.

When everyone reached the dining room, Giotto saw breakfast was ready but Alaude and Kyuuri are not around. He begin to ask one of the maids, "Where is Alaude and the lady who cooks?"

"Sir Alaude followed the lady to somewhere." The maid said.

"**WHAT?!" **Everyone shouted.

"Kufufu, most probably the rooftop." Mukuri said.

"You must be kidding me, Kami-sama." G said.

"Unbelievable." Daemon said.

"Cheh, this is what happens when people fall in love." Hayate said.

"Baka-gami, you shouldn't say others when you yourself is falling in love too." Layla said.

"Maa maa, we can't blame ourselves if we fall in love." Tamayori said.

'_Are we invisible or non-existent?'_ The males thought.

"Kufufu, can we stop talking nonsense and start eating already?" Mukuri said, but her face is blushing madly, Daemon, seeming to noticed it, just smirked at her.

{AT THE ROOFTOP}

"What are you doing here?" Kyuuri asked.

"Your decision" Alaude said, straight to the point.

"No." Kyuuri said.

"Reason." Alaude demanded.

"No reason." Kyuuri answered.

"Even if I fight you?" Alaude said.

Kyuuri, tempted to accept the offer, just shook her head.

"Hn." Alaude answered, walking away thinking, _'I will not give up in making you work for me.'_

**HELLO! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! BUT LET ME INFORM YOU BEFOREHAND, ELENA WILL BE APPEARING SOON! **


	12. Chapter 12

{NORMAL POV}

After breakfast, Tsuna went with Giotto and his guardians(except Alaude) to his office to settle the paperwork so that they will be free tomorrow for the party. Whereas Ryomei started working on the dresses while Layla is sleeping. Hayate is preparing for the party's activities with Mukuri helping her while Tamayori is approached by Kyuuri at the rooftop.

{At The Rooftop}

After Alaude walked away, Tamayori soon come in and sit beside Kyuuri saying, "Kyuuri, it's sure nice to sit here and enjoy the breeze?"

"Hn." Kyuuri said and throw a piece of paper towards Tamayori who managed to catch it before it is blown off by the wind.

"Buy it." That's all Kyuuri said.

"Alright." Tamayori said and walk towards the door of the rooftop, not before forgetting to ask a maid to accompany her to the market.

{AT THE OFFICE}

"Why is there so much paperwork?!" Giotto exclaimed, putting down his pen and rubbed his forehead.

"Calm down, Giotto. Look we have finished half of it already." Tsuna said optimistically.

"But, there are still so many to go.." Giotto whined.

"Giotto, stop complaining. We are also doing our own too. Without anyone helping us." G said.

"Yare yare, why don't you ask that Hayate girl to help you out then?" Lampo said.

"She is busy with the party's activities for tomorrow, brat!" G answered.

"So you mean you are going to ask her if she does not have that troublesome thing to do?" Asari said.

"Of course not, flute freak!" G said.

"Don't need to be embarrassed to the ultimate, G! There is still many chances to the ultimate to ask her out!" Knuckle said.

"I AM NOT EMBARASSED!" G shouted.

"Nufufufu, it's indeed very boring to do paperwork. I would prefer to do missions." Daemon said boredly.

"Ore-sama is tired already." Lampo said.

"I wonder what will happen in tomorrow's party." Asari said.

"Well, wait for tomorrow and you will know it." Tsuna said, winking at them.

"Demo, how could you plan the activities so fast?" Asari asked.

"We planned it when you are sleeping." Tsuna said.

"Nufufu, you all did not sleep?" Daemon said.

"You are right! But most probably Kyuuri is not performing." Tsuna said sadly.

"Why isn't she performing?" Giotto said concernedly.

"Giotto, are you dumb? That girl hates these types of events. Why would she perform?" G said.

"Oh, you are right for once pinky." Lampo said.

"MY HAIR IS NOT PINK! IT'S RED!" G shouted.

"Tsuna, can you tell us about your guardians?" Giotto asked.

"What do you want to know about them?" Tsuna said.

"Tell us about their hobbies, interests or something." Knuckles said.

"But before I tell you all, can I ask you all something?" Tsuna said.

"Ask." G said.

"What do you think of Hayate and the rest?" Tsuna said.

"An ann-" Lampo said but was cut off by Tsuna saying seriously,

"**Personally."**

G and the rest all burst out laughter and Tsuna looked at them in confusion asking, "What's so funny?"

"Nufufufu, no wonder you two are blood-related." Daemon said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said innocently.

"Very well, we shall tell you, but you must promise not to tell any of them." G said.

"Yare yare, G, you are really sacred about that Hayate girl knowing about how you think about her." Lampo said.

Suddenly, the males are cut off by their conversation as the office door is swung open by none other than Alaude.

"Nufufu, Alaude you sure took long with skylark-girl." Daemon said.

"So what did you do with her, Alaude?" Giotto said.

Alaude, wanting to say but saw Tsuna and just kept quiet. Giotto, knowing what he is thinking and said, "Tsuna won't said anything. She is on our side."

"Yeah, yeah!" Tsuna said enthusiastically.

"Hn, I asked her to work for me." Alaude said.

"Why would you want her to work for you to the ultimate for?" Knuckle said.

"You want to claim Kyuuri, nee? At least of her time physically with you." Tsuna said honestly.

"Hn."

"Most likely not possible." Tsuna said.

"Why." Alaude demanded.

"Kyuuri hated to be ordered around the most. Even in our time, she doesn't listen to me, but do things in her own way. That is why she is the Head of Foundation ." Tsuna said.

"But, didn't you say she is the boss of CEDEF?" G said.

"Let me explain." Tsuna said before continuing, " When my friends and I were at middle school, Kyuuri is the President of the Disciplinary Committee. That is before she became our Cloud Guardian. I mean, we have to overcome a lot of trials before we come the main members of the Famiglia because the Kyuudaime is still in charge with his guardians. Continuing on, the Disciplinary Committee(DC)is made up of delinquents from all over my town, Nam-"

"So you mean she is a gangster?" Lampo said.

G whacked his head and say, "Let her continue before you ask any questions."

"Thank you. Where did I say until? The town Namimori. So Kyuuri ran around with her sense of justice in town to make the crime rate low, and defeating the Yakuzas had let her gained many followers since she is always by her own. Hating crowing and such. And that's how the DC is created. The DC members are all very loyal to Kyuuri and respected her a lot. Their main mission is going around town to patrol everyday without stopping. But after my friends and I become the official Boss and guardians of Vongola. Kyuuri's members of the DC still stayed very loyal to her and joined the mafia just for her sake. And that's how they are named as the Foundation. The Foundation's purpose is very similar to CEDEF. It's main purpose is to protect the town of Namimori, as Kyuuri don't like the mafia to get involved in her precious town. Other then that, it's job is to research on Box Weapons." Tsuna said.

"What is Box Weapons?" Asari said.

"Good question." Tsuna said, before turning towards her pocket and taking out an orange box with the Vongola crest.

"Look clearly." Tsuna said, before taking out her Vongola ring and lighting it up with Sky Flames, using the ring to hit the hole on the box and out came out an animal.

"GAOOO!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Isn't it supposed to be a weapon? Why is it a small lion which is covered with sky flames?" Lampo said.

"Wait a minute. Everyone, please meet my partner, Natsu." Who jumped on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Now, this's the exciting part." G said.

Tsuna wore her '27' mittens and change it to her X Gloves which made the whole first generation exclaimed because it's the same as Giotto's other than Giotto's Gloves symbolized 'I' whereas Tsuna's symbolized 'X'

Tsuna changed to her Hyper Dying Will mode and said seriously, "Natsu. Cambio Forma: Modo Difesa." And Vongola Primo's cloak appeared on her with Sky Flames.

"Wow." Alaude said interestedly, wow the rest awed in shock.

As soon as the cloak is gone, Tsuna made Natsu to get back to his box and said,"As you can sky flames's main factor is harmony, so when Natsu roars, it can make anyone to be petrified. Also, for attacks, other than Modo Difesa, it can also change to Modo Attaco."

"Nufufu, the future seems to be so advanced in technology." Daemon said.

"Well, our Box Weapons are originally your weapons as you can see." Tsuna said.

"What do you mean by that?" G said.

"Box Weapons is something I'm not very knowledgeable in, as it is something that Giannini, Irie and Kyuuri will be much more knowledgeable in." Tsuna said.

"Who is this Giannini and Irie?" Giotto said with jealousy.

"Don't be worried, Giotto, they are the technicians." Tsuna said.

"So Kyuuri-san worked with them?" Asari asked.

"Defintely not, you herbivore." Alaude said.

"Nufufu, then what about your other guardians' box weapons?" Daemon asked.

"For Hayate who is the Storm Guardian, she have taken G's Archery. But she doesn't use that commonly." Tsuna said.

"Why is that so? Is my archery that weak?" G said angrily.

"Nope you are wrong, G-san, Hayate is our main battle strategist within the guardians. Your archery is her strongest weapon. But Hayate doesn't use it very often for two reasons. Firstly, she had her own weapons which made. Sistema C.A.I with the skull rings that allows her to use other flames such as Rain, Sun, Lightning and Cloud flames. Secondly, enemies will try to figure how to minimize the attack and finding out the weak point." Tsuna said.

"She can use other flames other than her own? That's impossible to the ultimate." Knuckle said.

"Hayate is a born genius." Tsuna said.

"No wonder she is the battle strategist, she really does think through a lot." Giotto said.

"Nufufu, although her personality may be rash." Daemon said.

"Next, will be Tamayori, who is the Rain Guardian. Tamayori may not look like it, but she is a natural hitman born with the instincts. She is one, who can sense, if anything went wrong." Among the guardians, her five senses is the strongest after Kyuuri. She is also the best athlete because of the sport she loves to play baseball. Her fast reflexes body gives her an advantage to avoid landmines that are placed deep in the ground due to her instincts. She got Asari-san's Four Irregular Swords; but she normally just fights using her Shigure Kintoki." Tsuna said.

"She makes me feel like sparing with her." Asari said cheerily.

"Hm, I would like to see her fight." G said.

"Following up, will be Nee-san. Nee-san is someone who uses her fists to fight with enemies, but she is one who create her attacks on the spot. She can see the weak spots of someone on the way they move. She have Knuckle-san's Maximium -san's san most unique trait is that among all the guardians other than me and Mukuri, she can convince Kyuuri, such as stopping her to fight." Tsuna said.

"TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knuckle shouted.

"Next up, will be Layla. Layla's personality likewise is like Lampo-san. No offense. But then, most of our enemies tend to look down on Layla but they don't know something. Layla is the one who makes the weapons for the members in the Famiglia. Most of the time, the members will exchange their own weapons with one another to get used to the type of weapons and fighting style that enemies used in order for them to be versatile. Layla conducts the training of weapons within the members and guardians too. For Layla, she received Lampo-san's Shield. Layla is just like Hayate, but her reason is much more childish. She normally uses her handmade guns to fight." Tsuna said.

"What's the childish reason?" Lampo said.

"She claims the shield is too heavy and hot for her to wear." Tsuna said.

"It seems that she acts the same way as Lampo."Asari said.

"Next is about the two most confusing guardians. Firstly is Mukuri. Well Mukuri and I did not have a good start as she attempt to murder me to become the Vongola 10th to destroy the mafia. You all see the red eye in Mukuri?" Tsuna said, and everyone nodded, before continuing on, " She is experimented since young at the Estraneo Famiglia. Because of her trying to attempt killing me once, she is captured by the Vendicare and put in the prison for ten years."

"**VENDICARE?!"** Everyone exclaimed.

Tsuna nodded, before saying," But she managed to escape from one of the apprentice that she coached. Also, during the time, she is inside the prison. She manage to rescue one girl, which is her current adoptive sister, Chrome in her illusion world by giving her illusionary organs. So Chrome took over her position for the Mist Guardian temporary until she come out from Vendicare. Mukuri said her body have experienced Hell at least six times."

"DON'T BE ABSURD! THERE'S NO WAY IT'S THE TRUTH!" G shouted.

"Believe it or not, it's your choice. Mukuri have proven me with the fight I had experienced with her. When her right eye goes 'One', it means the Path of Hell, it allows her to form powerful illusions that seemed physically real. When it goes to'Two', it means the Path of Hungry Ghosts, it allows her to possess people who she had injured with her weapon before and used their signature moves. When her it goes to 'Three', it means the Path of Beasts, it allows her to control wild animals. When it's at 'Four', it is the Path of Demons , it helps in increasing her combat abilities. While it goes to 'Five', it's the Path of Humans and it is also the most dangerous, as it strengthens her fighting spirit. When it goes to 'Six', it is the Path of Heavens and it allows her to possess people." Her Box Weapon is Daemon-san's Devil Lens. Her weapons are her trident, and the two hell rings which she possessed. The Malocchio ring and Vine colored orbed shaped ring."

"Nufufu, her will must be real strong if she possessed two hell rings." Daemon said.

"Why do you say that Daemon?" Giotto asked.

"Hell Rings are like rings to power up your abilities. But it will be like making a deal with the devil." Daemon said.

"Yare yare, what you mean by devil?" Lampo said.

"Nufufu, other than making a deal with the devil, it also means giving your soul to the devil. Which means it's a high risk the user's body will be controlled by the devil." Daemon said.

"Do you have a hell ring, Daemon?" G asked.

"I have the Ossa Impressione and Segno Hell Ring, but I didn't expect there are people who will be near me using it."Daemon said, showing his fingers.

"Why?" Asari asked.

"Hell Rings are rare." Alaude said.

"Yeap. There are only six hell rings in the world and it is only available for mist users." Daemon said.

"So, are you still interested in Kyuuri?" Tsuna said.

"Why not?" Alaude said, smirking.

"Nufufufu, it seems so weird to have Alaude interested in somebody." Daemon said.

"IT IS A GOOD THING TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knuckle shouted.

"Shut. Up." Alaude said.

"Well, for Kyuuri, she is the guardian that I have the least knowledge about among all. I have almost told you all everything about her before. All I know is that she uses her tonfas to fight, and with her fists from what we heard from Nee-san and Mukuri. One thing I know about Kyuuri is that she loves small animals and she is incredibly kind to them by taking care of them. Among the guardians, she is the one having the largest fanclub after me. Her Box Weapon is Alaude-san's handcuffs." Tsuna said.

"Hoh." Alaude said.

"Alright, let's continue our paperwork! We have wasted enough time talking." Giotto said.

Everyone groaned and started on their paperwork again.

CHAPTER END! THIS IS MORE OF HOW THE FIRST GENERATION KNOW MORE ABOUT THE OTHER FEMALES!


	13. Chapter 13

HII GUYS! YES I CHANGED MY PEN NAME SO HERE COMES THE NEW CHAPTER YOU ALL HAD BEEN WAITING FORR ~ ;D.

{IN GIOTTO'S OFFICE}

"Hime-sama." Hayate said opening the door of Giotto's office which caused everyone stopped their paperwork.

"What's wrong, Hayate?" Tsuna asked.

"You need to go try on your dress at the ballroom. Go now." Hayate said.

"But Giotto and the rest-" Tsuna was cut off by Hayate saying, "I need talk to them."

"But-"

"Now." Hayate said sternly.

"YES! YES! I'M GOING!" Tsuna said running off to the ballroom and closing the office door.

'_Who knew she could be stern when she expects something from her boss.' _The first generation thought.

"Okay, now. This is the plan for tomorrow's party." Hayate said and take out her notebook passing to Giotto who read out loud.

~~~~~~~~PARTY PLAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:30pm – 7:00pm – Reception

7:00pm – 7:15pm – Guests settle down

7:15pm – 7:30pm – Vongola Primo's Speech

"WAIT! I DON'T HAVE A SPEECH!" Giotto exclaimed.

"As expected. I have planned out one for you." Hayate said, throwing Giotto a piece of rolled up paper with a ribbon.

"Isn't it a bit too long?!" Giotto said.

"It's only one paragraph and you MUST memorize it." Hayate said.

"But, how can he memorize when he have so much paperwork?!" Asari said.

"Oh, they should be here right now." Hayate said, checking her watch.

"HAYATE!" Mukuri, Layla, and Tamayori shouted running in into the room, behind them is Kyuuri walking in calmly.

"SHUT UP I'M STILL TALKING THINGS HERE!" Hayate shouted.

"Kufufufu, don't be so fierce Yagami." Mukuri said.

"Maa maa, gomen." Tamayori said.

"Cheh, you are back from the market already?" Hayate said.

"How do you know, Hayate?" Tamayori said.

"One of the maids are saying about you when I'm on my way here," Hayate said.

"Ohh, I see." Tamayori said.

"Anyways, they are here with me to help you finish you and your guardians' paperwork together with Hime-sama and turf-top when they are here. For now, your guardians are going to be your audience while you train on talking in a formal way. I'm expecting everything to be perfect. Okay?" Hayate said sternly.

"Now, go to somewhere and train." Hayate said.

"Yes. We will make sure he will say the speech perfectly." G said.

"Yare yare, this is so troublesome." Lampo said.

"Nufufufu, this is gonna be interesting." Daemon said, starting at both Hayate and G.

"Hn." Alaude said.

"SPEECH TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knuckle exclaimed.

"Maa maa, but are you sure you ladies will be fine here? It's quite a large amount of paperwork." Asari said concernedly.

"Don't worry! We are used to doing this after all." Tamayori said.

"OKAY!" They all chorused before walking out of Giotto's office.

"All right, let's get started here too." Hayate said.

"Kufufu, I don't think they have read finish the plans for the party?" Mukuri said.

"Cheh, it's Primo's fault for not reading finish." Hayate said.

"Baka-gami, you better give me candies later." Layla said, taking Lampo's pen twirling around.

"Maa maa, at least this gives us some time to bond together." Tamayori said.

"Hn, get started." Kyuuri said, as she is signing off a few papers already.

{IN THE HALLWAYS}

"Yare yare, G, your future girlfriend seem to be so bossy just like you." Lampo said.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" G said, blushing madly.

"Nufufufu, than how about future wife?" Daemon said teasingly.

"Maa maa, G it will soon happen one day." Asari said.

"I CAN'T IMAGINE SEEING G GETTING MARRIED TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Everyone, let's stop teasing G already. Let's start on the speech." Giotto said, opening the paper Hayate give him, making everyone crowd around him to see what the paper say.

_Dear fellow comrades, allies and fellow staff, _

_Welcome to Vongola's 10__th__ Aniversary Party. Today is the day where Vongola is created ten years ago. Personally, I would sincerely like to thank all my comrades who have been thick and thin with me. Without you all, Vongola would not have been created and lasted this long. I would also like to thank all the allies who I have made and helped me to fight off enemies that Vongola had made. Thank you._

_To the fellow staff, I would like to thank you a lot for making the mansion clean in order to make my guardians and I to live comfortably. The food that the chefs have made gave us the energy and strength to work on paperwork and missions. _

_I myself would not have come this far without the help of these people. Lastly, I would like to thank my guardians who have endured my childishness or my incapable decision making at times. Everyone, please enjoy the party and have a nice day._

_*Bows*_

"Oh my, this speech is quite genuine." Asari said.

"I think Hayate have done it for Tsuna many times." Giotto said.

"Yare yare, she is so formal." Lampo said.

"Nufufuf, Looks like things regarding Vongola formally she would not act in her puppy way towards Tsuna." Daemon said.

"That's mean to say." G said.

"Nufufu, are you defending your girlfriend now?" Daemon said.

"…"

{NORMAL POV}

"Nee-san, I'm so glad we are finally done!" Tsuna said.

"YES TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"Let's go to Giotto's office to help the rest finish paperwork or not Hayate is going to scold us since we are already so late already." Tsuna said.

"OKAY! JUST LET ME CLEAR THIS LAST BOX TO THE EXTREME BEFORE WE GO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei exclaimed, pulling the box to the back of the stage.

"DONE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said, coming out from the back of the stage.

"Let's go!" Tsuna said, running out of the ballroom to Giotto's office with Ryomei following beside her shouting, "EXTREME RUNNING!"

By the time the both of them reached Giotto's office, the paperwork is all done and stacked into files while Hayate, Mukuri, Tamayori and Layla are sleeping on their attributes guardians' desks. While Kyuuri is playing with her hedgehog, Roll.

"Gomen, Kyuuri. You all are done so fast?" Tsuna said.

"Hn." Kyuuri answered before playing with Roll again.

"BOR-" Tsuna immediately covered her hand to Ryomei's mouth and said, "Speak softly, nee-san!"

Ryomei nodded and Tsuna let her go.

Suddenly the door is open and Giotto and the rest come in with Knuckle going to shout, "WE-" But was thrown a book on the face by none other Tsuna.

"Shh! They are sleeping!" Tsuna whispered harshly.

The first generation glanced around the room and suddenly did take notice of their surroundings that the female counterparts of Storm, Lightning, Rain and Mist are indeed sleeping instead of the Cloud who is smiling gently and playing with her pet.

"What?" Kyuuri said, glaring at all of them.

"Yare yare, why are they sleeping?" Lampo said.

"Have you all done the paperwork at all?!" G said.

"Are you dumb? It's all over there." Kyuuri said, pointing at Giotto's desk.

"Nufufu, why are they so tired?" Daemon said.

"They are busy practicing at last night to the extreme!" Ryomei whispered.

"Practicing for what to the ultimate?" Knuckle said.

"The performance. Giotto, didn't you know tomorrow's event have performance? Hayate did not let you read her notebook?" Tsuna asked.

"Erm, I did not fully read it." Giotto answered sheepishly.

"Well, they are the main performers so they are practicing longer and harder then us. But Hayate stayed up the longest." Tsuna said.

"Why did she stay up the longest?" G asked.

"Because she is double checking that everything will be in order. Hayate is a perfectionist. So for events like this, she would expect everything to be perfect. I tried to help her, but she demand me into going to sleep for a few hours." Tsuna said guiltily.

"I didn't expect you to listen to her." Asari said.

"Well, Hayate is more stubborn than me in this aspect. If I tried to help her, she will push herself harder." Tsuna said.

"Octo-head is that kind. Don't blame yourself Sawada." Ryomei said calmly.

"So Giotto this is the plan!" Tsuna said.

~~~~~~~PARTY PLAN~~~~~~~~~~~

7:30pm – 8:15pm – Dinner served

8:30pm – 9:20pm – Performance (Dance, Sing, Classic, Magic)

9:20pm – 10pm – Games period

10pm onwards – Guests going home

"So who is the ones doing the categories inside?" Lampo asked.

"Dance will have two songs. One is a group of all of us. But the main are Layla and Tamayori." Ryomei said.

"They can dance?" Asari said.

"Hontoni. One of them is the dancing queen." Tsuna said.

"Who?" G asked.

"Layla." Kyuuri answered.

"EEEHHHHH?!" The first generation shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayate said, half-awake.

"It seems like someone is talking." Tamayori said sleepily.

"Kufufufu, obviously is someone talking." Mukuri said.

"Nee nee, Baka-gami, are you going to give me sweets for doing the paperwork?" Layla said in a lazy voice.

"WH-" Ryomei said but was cut off by Tsuna saying "Shh, they are dreamtalking. Let's listen." And the awake people nodded.

"No way." Hayate said, falling asleep again.

"Nee nee, you want know what I am dreaming right now?" Layla said.

"What." Tamayori said.

"I dreamed that I am dancing for Vongola Primo's party." Layla said.

"Haha, don't be a liar dumb cow. We are not at the past." Hayate said.

"Kufufufu, I can't believe just now I dreamed on coming to Vongola Primo's generation." Mukuri said.

"Ridiculous dream you having Mukuri." Hayate said.

"And you know what's the most funniest thing I dreamt? I dreamt skylark-chan and that Alaude got married." Mukuri said.

Kyuuri, hearing this last statement set her off. She throw her tonfa and said this, "**Wake. Up. Herbivore."**

And the people who slept immediately wake up at Kyuuri's tone. And Mukuri who was still oblivious said, "You know skylark, I just now dre-"

" Be Quiet." Kyuuri said, before throwing her another tonfa making Mukuri dodge.

The rest who is behind Kyuuri, begin to snicker while Alaude is smirking saying, "I don't really mind if she becomes my wife."

Now everyone in the room become quiet as they are filled with shock while Kyuuri said angrily while blushing, "I will never marry you old man." Before walking out of Giotto's office.

'_Did Alaude just say that?'_ Everyone except Kyuuri thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEYYYY GUYS ! THANKS FOR YOUR FAVOURITES, FOLLOWING AND REVIEWS OF THIS STORY. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING IN 6 DAYS! ;D. SO I WOULD REALLY BE GLAD TO HEAR MORE REVIEWS FROM YOU READERS AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR MY 16****TH**** BIRTHDAYYYY~ ;D. ALL RIGHT. HERE GOES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

{Normal POV}

"Oh fuck, I can't believe I speak such nonsense." Hayate said, slapping her face with both hands.

"Maa maa, Hayate." Tamayori said.

"Baka-gami, I want candies, did you have any?" Layla said.

"Kufufufu, I hope the first generation people did not hear what we said." Mukuri said.

"Mukuri, you have amnesia? Just now Alaude spoke, so they must be here." Hayate said.

"Wait, they are here?" Tamayori said.

"Yes, we are here." The whole first generation said with Tsuna and Ryomei laughing.

BAKA-TSUNA! WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM US YOU ALL ARE HERE!" Layla exclaimed.

"That's right, Hime-sama." Hayate said, facepalming. _'I probably look like a fool in front of them now.'_

"Kufufufu, how dare you not wake us up, Sawada Tsunayuki?" Mukuri said, taking her trident out from nowhere and point it on Tsuna.

"Demo, you all are so tired."Tsuna said worriedly.

"OI! MUKURI! THAT'S THE BOSS YOU ARE POINTING AT!" Hayate shouted.

"Kufufufu, for once, I shall forgive you." Mukuri said, putting her trident away.

Hayate turned towards Giotto and said, "So, have you memorized it?"

"Y-yes." Giotto stuttered.

"Okay. Then may I ask, do you all have your suits already?" Hayate asked.

"What suits to the ultimate?" Knuckle asked confusedly.

"Turf-top, you have not given it to them?" Hayate asked.

"NOPE, OCTO-HEAD, OR NOT SOME OF THE SUITS WILL BE CRUMPLED TO THE EXTREME IF I GIVE THEM TODAY!" Ryomei said.

"Just to let you all know, your shirts tomorrow will be according to attributes' color." Hayate said.

"So your ties will be black but below will have the Vongola crest according to your flames' color so that you all would not be confused which one is yours." Hayate said.

The first generation nodded at the information while Lampo asked, "Yare yare, then who would be our escorts tomorrow?"

"If you want an escort, your escort probably will be us." Tsuna said.

"Kufufu, what are you talking about, Sawada Tsunayuki, if you are going to assign partners according to attributes, I would not partner up with the melon-head. Let me say first. So does Hibari Kyuuri and Hayate Yagami." Mukuri said.

"Maa maa, it's just for a few hours. It should be fine." Asari said.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ESCORT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"So troublesome." Layla said.

"Nufufu, I believe you should be honored to have this chance to be my escort, because not many people have the chance to do that." Mukuri said.

"Hime-sama, why am I not informed of this?"Hayate said.

"Hayate, you are so tired already. Plus our dresses is quite suitable with their suits. That is why I suggest that. Or do you want them to be mobbed by fan girls?" Tsuna said, hoping Hayate would take the bait.

"Kufufu, do you even know what escort means, Sawada Tsunayuki?" Mukuri said.

"I know, talk to them and accompany the person throughout the whole party." Tsuna said.

"But we are performing, baka-Tsuna!" Layla said.

"Then why don't we shorten the time of performing?" Tsuna said.

"WHAT?!" Layla, Mukuri and Ryomei shouted.

"Actually, Hime-sama has a point." Hayate said.

"What do you mean by that, Yagami Hayate." Mukuri said angrily.

"You see, only in the future, our parties required a lot of performances. But in the past, is all about ballroom dancing and playing music." Hayate said.

"But we practiced a long time for it, Hayate." Tamayori said.

"Only a few hours." Lampo said.

"**Stand. Down.**" Layla and Hayate said.

Lampo shuttered at the tone of their voice and quieten down.

"I can't believe you get owned." G whispered.

"Ore-sama doesn't get owned." Lampo protested.

"I can't believe they are taking this party so seriously." Giotto said.

"Why don't we settle it by rock, paper, scissors?" Tsuna suggested.

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei exclaimed.

'_What's rock, paper, scissors?'_ The first generation thought.

"The winner of the game can decide on what performances to be cancelled." Tsuna said.

"Mukuri, go get Kyuuri down." Hayate said.

"Kufufufu, why should I, Yagami Hayate, when you are the right hand woman?" Mukuri said.

"Because you are the one who made her angry." Hayate said bluntly.

"Hmph, fine." Mukuri said, storming away and find Kyuuri which is most probably at the rooftop.

When Mukuri is back with Kyuuri behind her, Giotto asked," What is rock, paper, scissors?"

'_Thankfully someone asked.'_ Mukuri thought.

Tsuna forming her hand into a fist and said, "This is stone."Then change her hand into her hand gesture 'cheese' saying, "This is scissors." Lastly change her hand into a five saying, "And this is paper."

"Ohhh." The males said.

"Paper wins stone." Layla said.

"Scissors wins paper." Tamayori said.

"AND PAPER WINS STONE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"Why does paper win stone? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"Asari asked.

"Cheh, don't be dumb. Look here." Hayate said gesturing her fingers to a fist by continuing, "This is stone." Then she change her fingers into a 'cheese' position and said, "This is scissors." Before changing her hand into a five saying," This is paper."

"Scissors win paper." Tamayori said.

"Paper wins stone." Layla said.

"AND STONE WINS SCISSORS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"But how come paper win scissors? Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?" Asari asked.

"Cheh, don't be dumb. If a paper is on top of a stone. Won't it require wind to make it fly away? Because the stone can't possibly move the paper when it have no hands? Also," Hayate said before grabbing Tamayori's hand turning into fist before turning hers into a 'five' and continued, "If my fingers capture the fist, it won't be able to let go, right? So it's the same thing for paper and stone."

'Hayate's scientific saying.' Tsuna thought.

'I see." Asari said.

Mukuri was listening intently into what Hayate was saying and even looked at her fingers when she described it and try to perform it using her hands, Lampo who noticed it said, "Mukuri, you never played rock, paper, scissors before?"

"Kufufu, definitely not. But it's kind of a stupid game." Mukuri said.

"Why didn't you play it before? Lampo asked.

Knuckle elbowed Lampo in the sides and he groaned in pain.

"Kufufu, because I don't play games ever since I'm born. This can be considered my first game for my 21 years." Mukuri said.

"Then don't you have a childhood?" Lampo said and this time everyone glared at him except Mukuri who said," My childhood is full of experimenting and illusions."

"Well, what illusions do you make than?" Asari asked curiously.

"Hm, for example," Mukuri said and take out her trident slamming it into the ground, causing fire pillars to appear but did not catch anyone on it before continuing on, "This."

The males all stared at it in awe before Daemon said,"Nufufufu, this is definitely first-class illusions. Whe should spar when we have time."

"Kufufu, definitely."

Tsuna clapped her hands and said," Alright! Stop with the talking and let's play! Everyone pair up!"

"Hmph, I will never play such an immature game." Kyuuri said.

"Oya oya, it seems that you do not know how to play Hibari Kyuuri, weren't you listening to what Yagami Hayate is saying?"

"I do know. Pineapple." Kyuuri said.

"Why don't we make a deal then?" Mukuri said.

"Hn?" Kyuuri answered.

"If I lose this round with you, I'll be your maid for the entire week." Mukuri said.

"Hn. Okay." Kyuuri said smirking in a smug way.

"But if I win, you will replace me in performing for this party." Mukuri said.

"Deal."

"Alright! Ladies! This only can be played once unless both sides get the same and they have to keep doing it until one side wins!" Tsuna said.

Hayate – Takeshi

Layla – Ryomei

Mukuri – Kyuuri

_*Tsuna did not play because she wanted to have lesser performances._

The males watched amusedly as the females shouted,** " SCISSORS! PAPER! STONE!"**

Hayate come out with paper while Tamayori is with stone, Layla coming out with scissors with Ryomei as paper while Kyuuri come out with scissors and Mukuri with stone.

"Kufufu, it seems that I win." Mukuri said amusedly.

"Hmph." Kyuuri said before turning away fuming but Mukuri continued on, "I am not the magician by the way. I am one of the singers."

The males stared in shock as they expected Mukuri to be the magician as she is good in illusions but they did not expect her to be a singer!

Staring at the males' expressions made the females even Kyuuri laugh. Now, everyone's expressions is more epic, because they are all having this thought, _'SHE IS LAUGHING?!'_

Kyuuri did not laugh for long because she stopped on the moment everyone's eyes are on her. She glared at them and said, "What are you looking at?"

Everyone's eyes quickly drifted away from her at that statement except Alaude who stared at her in amusement. Kyuuri saw him looking at her and glared back immediately which made him chuckle silently.

"So tomorrow, Hayate will play the piano, Layla doing the dancing and Kyuuri with the singing! Of course I will be doing the magic tricks, while the rest being the backstage crew!" Tsuna said happily.

"Yare yare, look how long this discussion has taken? Ore-sama is hungry and it's evening already." Lampo complained.

"Well, let's go to the dining room than." Giotto said and everyone just followed behind him.

After going to the dining room, Kyuuri went to the kitchen and searched on the fridge, which contains the ingredients for tomorrow's party but not for tonight's dinner. Kyuuri went to the dining table and mumbled, "Can't cook tonight."

G seeming to hear it shouted, "WHY!"

Kyuuri glared at him the moment he shouted, while Knuckle said, "What is the problem to the ultimate?"

"Not enough ingredients." Kyuuri said.

"But didn't I go out to buy just now?" Tamayori said.

"That's for tomorrow." Kyuuri said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU BUY JUST NOW?!" Lampo shouted which made Kyuuri really snap and punched the dining table which broke into half and stormed away from the dining room.

"IT'S DEFINITELY NOT OUR FAULT THAT YOUR IMCOMPETENT MAIDS DID NOT FUCKING TOP UP THE FRIDGE, DON'T FUCKING GO AND BLAME ON KYUURI!" Hayate said before walking out of the dining room.

"We are not your maids. Even though we agreed to help you all. That doesn't give you the fucking right to command us. Bastard." Mukuri said way too calmly before walking out of the room

Lampo shivered at Mukuri's voice before Tamayori's eyes turning hard and said, "I'm surprised Kyuuri have not beaten you up yet." And followed Mukuri away.

"Everyone, calm down." Giotto said.

"Tsuna, talk to them some sense."Ryomei said before walking out.

"I need to find them" Tsuna said before running out of the dining room.

"Oh fuck. What the hell just happened?" G said.

"Lampo pissed them off." Asari said.

"Nufufu, damn you Lampo." Daemon said.

"You deserved it." That's all Alaude muttered, before walking out of the dining room and most probably looking for Kyuuri.

A bullet begin to ran past Lampo with lightning flames with Layla glaring at Lampo saying, "You should apologize."

"Wh-" Lampo tried to answer but was cut off by Layla's facial expression. Her expression showed true anger. The look of willing to kill someone for harming their family.

"Gomen, Layla." Giotto said.

"It's alright if he go and apologize now." Layla said before continuing," I'm not like baka-Tsuna who will be soft just because you all are the first generation family. I don't give a fuck. If you harm my family, you are definitely into my list."

Lampo nodded before scrambling out of the dining room to find the other females before Giotto continuing, "Thank you, Layla."

"Why? I shot him." Layla said confusedly.

"That brat is really too much this time. If he receives a lesson other than us, he will most probably listen instead of thinking we all are joking." G said.

"Thank you to the ultimate!" Knuckle said.

"Nufufu, but your guns are definitely interesting." Daemon said.

"It is because baka-Gami made them for me for my ninth birthday. It is also my first pair of guns." Layla said.

"Not you making them yourself?" Giotto asked.

"I learned when I am ten years old, baka-Gami taught me." Layla answered.

"But it seemed to be very new." G said.

"Because I upgraded it yearly. GYAHAHAHAH! AREN'T I AWESOME?" Layla said.

Everyone just laughed at how enthusiastic Layla was as she just continued explaining about the weapons she made while Lampo is out of the mansion looking for Tsuna and the rest, but he forgotten that they do not know anywhere except the mansion~

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDD! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP! I AM CURRENTLY SICK YET STILL STUDYING EVEN THOUGH IT'S HOLIDAYS. SO YES, SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER AS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS CHAPTER. I WILL MAKE SURE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE STARTING OF THE PARTY! SORRY FOR DELAYING! PLEASE KINDLY REVIEW. YES! 6 MORE DAYS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY! KINDA BUSY SO YES! FORGIVE ME.**

* * *

{Normal POV}

The females(except Layla) all gathered at the rooftop and look at Kyuuri with expressions of worry while Tsuna hesitantly asked, "Kyuuri, are you all right?"

"Hn."

"Kufufufu, don't tell me you are really angry over that's brat attitude towards you, Hibari Kyuuri." Mukuri said.

"Not angry, irritated." Kyuuri answered.

"But you don't show your expressions that easily, Kyuuri. Is there any reasons for you being like that?" Tamayori said.

"Cheh, maybe her _friend_ had come already." Hayate said.

"I. Don't. Know." Kyuuri said honestly.

The females's eyes widened as they are shocked by statement. Ryomei and Tsuna recovered from their shock quickly and smiled, thinking '_Kyuuri is getting soft._'

"Kufufu, Hibari Kyuuri not knowing something. That's a rare occurrence." Mukuri said.

"I am a human too." Kyuuri answered.

This time, the rest begin to understand what is going on with Kyuuri already. Since she is always aloof from young, for her now starting to be attached to the people around her seems to be a confusing thing for her.

The females all smirked at Kyuuri eerily before walking away from the rooftop. Thinking of what the future holds on for her due to a certain man named Alaude who seems to be approaching towards her now.

{Lampo POV}

Phew. Ore-sama is tired already. Where did those girls go? If I don't find them, Primo and the rest will slaughter me in my sleep. Especially that Alaude since I insulted his girlfriend. That Layla girl too. Is she really the Thunder Guardian? Her attitude normally, I approve. But just now, it seems so scary.

That home tutor that teach the Tsuna girl, did he/she influence the rest of them? I hope not. I looked at the sky and it seems so dark. I should just get home already. I don't care about what the rest thought, if they want to torture me, I bet Giotto will help me! Thinking about this assured my safety and off I ran towards home.

{IN THE MANSION}

Tsuna and the rest begin to walk back to the dining room while Tamayori said," Just now we are so rude towards them. Do you think they are angry with us?"

"Cheh, who cares?" Hayate said.

"Kufufu, it's not our fault when that brat is the one who started the fight with us first." Mukuri said.

"I DON'T THINK THEY WILL BE ANGRY WITH US TO THE EXTREME! I THINK THEY UNDERSTAND WHY WE ACTED LIKE THAT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"But, don't you all feel that Kyuuri is starting to accept us? I feel that way." Tsuna said.

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayuki, I can't confirm that but one thing I know for sure is that she is getting soft." Mukuri.

"It can be considered that she is getting soft, baka." Hayate answered.

"Kufufu, despite you are my acquaintance, I hope you are not referring to me, Yagami Hayate." Mukuri said.

"Cheh."

Once Tsuna and the rest opened the door, the room suddenly fall into a silent silence and Layla stopped her talking by looking at them nodding. Tsuna and the rest walked back to their seats staring at anywhere but not on the males who are staring at them directly.

Tsuna, deciding to break the silence, said, "Sorry for what my friends did just now."

"It's alright, Tsuna, I can understand. If I am you, I would do the same for my friends too." Giotto said in relief.

"Tch, at least you all teach that brat a lesson." G said.

"Maa maa, we all know you don't mean it." Asari said.

"WE ARE NOT ANGRY WITH YOU TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knuckle exclaimed.

"Nufufu, I'm sure that brat learns his lesson and will stop acting that ill-mannered way. This way, he will stop being that annoying." Daemon said.

"Well, I'm sure Alaude is not angry with you all too." Giotto said.

"Gomenasai. For causing so much trouble. I will make sure all of them apologize to Lampo-san later." Tsuna said.

"Kufufu, I don't see the reason why should we since we are not in the wrong." Mukuri said.

"I agree with Mukuri too, Hime-sama." Hayate answered.

"But, we did say some mean things to him, didn't we?" Tamayori said.

"If he is a man, he will just have to man up and accept it." Hayate said.

"Kufufu, I agree with what Yagami Hayate says." Mukuri said.

"Both of you are acting like kids." Layla said.

"You do not have the right to talk when you act like one!" Hayate answered.

"Nee nee, I think I'm acting more mature this time, at least more than you all." Layla said.

"Nani, you want start now?!" Hayate said, standing up right now.

"Kufufu, Yagami Hayate, I wouldn't mind helping you. It's been long since we did teaming." Mukuri said.

"Mou, you both are not acting like your ages. Are you even sure you are acting like twenty? You seems to be fifteen." Tsuna said.

"But Hime-sama, he started first!" Hayate said.

"Kufufu, definitely I am twenty one. Please get your words right." Mukuri said.

"Nufufu, you both are so childish." Daemon said.

"**SHUT UP! MELON!"** Hayate and Mukuri shouted.

"What did you two just say?!" Daemon said.

"Don't be an idiot, Daemon. Woman's wrath is ..." G said.

"SHUT UP! DOG!" Daemon shouted.

"WHY YO-"

"Maa maa, calm down the three of you." Tamayori and Asari said in sync.

"WHY DON'T THE BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN TO THE EXTREME/ULTIMATE?!" Ryomei and Knuckle shouted.

Insults are being thrown towards one another between both sides which made Tsuna and Giotto cannot take it anymore that they shouted, **"ALL OF YOU! SHUT UP!"**

The voice of both bosses probably echoed throughout the whole mansion and everyone kept quiet. Tsuna calmed down first and said," How old are you all already? You all are in your twenties, but you all are acting like a teenager. Hayate, what Layla said is the truth this time. She did not act like the all of us, shouting and ran out of the door in anger. In this matter, she is definitely more mature and cool headed than all of us."

'_SHE IS NOT COOL HEADED AT ALL! IF ONLY YOU SEEN WHAT SHE DONE JUST NOW!'_ The first generation thought.

"Layla, you know what Hayate's temper is like and you still go and irritate her. Among the guardians you are the youngest, and you yourself know that you act the most childish at most times. But for this matter, I expect you to apologize to Hayate and Mukuri."

"Demo, it's the tr-" Layla tried to answer but was cut off by Tsuna's glare. She immediately turned and said, "Sorry, Baka-gami, Mukuri."

Hayate twitched at how Layla said her name but decided not to argue with her about it since her Hime-sama is totally in mother mode, lecturing them.

"Mukuri, among the guardians you are not the airheaded or the childish kind or the dense type. You are acting like a kid this time, and please don't team up with Hayate and bully Layla. You know Layla is sacred of both you and Kyuuri the most. I don't want my friends to get hurt, you should know that. No matter how Layla acts, she is still part of our family, and please apologize to Daemon-san later for calling him nicknames later, do you understand?"

Mukuri nodded and turned towards Daemon glaring at him while he smirked back.

"Tamayori, despite you knowing more about the mafia already, when you want to resolve a fight, you don't just sit there smile happily and say it. You must use actions to prove that you are serious. But for both Hayate and Mukuri, it is defintely a MUST to use actions to stop them. Get it?"

Tamayori nodded sheepishly and grinned.

"Nee-san, don't just shout when people are arguing. It makes the people who are arguing to get more angry and the noise gets louder as everyone is shouting like a mad person. Please be considerate to the staff who are working around here! It is already night time for goodness sake, and the noise is so loud. This is not a freaking fish market for you to shout for business. Understand?"

Ryomei nodded silently. And Tsuna said this to the females," Later when Lampo-san comes back, I expect you all to apologize to him. Don't ask why, because I know what you all want to say. Even though he shouted at Kyuuri, the only one who allowed to shout back at him is Kyuuri. Kyuuri didn't even shout back at him, so why should we? What we did was wrong, even though it's just to defend Kyuuri. Second thing is, I want all of us to work under Giotto and his guardians. The reason is very simple. We stay at people's house, we need to repay them, do not expect to stay for free while people are working hard just to earn money. Adding on, the damage of what Kyuuri done is also partly one of the reasons why are we working for Giotto and the rest. We all are family, we should help one another when one is in trouble or done something wrong. For Kyuuri's side of working with Alaude-san, I will settle with her. As for your punishment of the ruckus you have made, you all, including me and Kyuuri are going to town to buy supper for everyone. Understand?!"

"Yes. Boss." The whole tenth generation said seriously.

'_She really proved herself to be the Sky.'_ The guardians thought.

'_As expected of my Tsuna!'_ Giotto thought.

Giotto cleared his throat and said, "Daemon, you will apologize to Mukuri-san and Hayate-san. Whereas the rest of you, do not act so immaturely. What Tsuna said to her guardians is most probably what I will say to you all but said it all already."

The dining room door suddenly barged open, and Lampo come in running shouting,"I'M SORRY PRIMO! I CAN'T FIND THE LADIES! I WENT OUT OF THE MANSION AND THEY ARE NOT AROUND! I'M SO SO-"

"Lampo, calm down!" Giotto said loudly and Lampo kept quiet.

Tsuna begin to walk over to Lampo which caused him to shout, "EH?! YOU ALL ARE HERE?!" He pointed around all of them.

"Kufufu, where do you expect us to be?" Mukuri said.

"Ore-sama thought you all are outside the mansion!" Lampo said.

"Cheh, we are at the mansion at the whole time." Hayate answered.

"Lampo-san, gomen for what my guardians said to you." Tsuna said, gesturing her hand towards the rest to follow what she is doing.

"Nope. It's Ore-sama's fault this time.." Lampo said.

"Gomen gomen. If our words hurt you." Tamayori said.

"WE ARE TOO MUCH TO THE EXTREME TOO! WE ARE SORRY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"Nee nee, if you give me some candies, I will forgive you." Layla said which caused Lampo to smile at her.

"Cheh, I'm not going to apologize but I only can say I appreciate that you went out looking for us." Hayate said.

"Kufufu, for someone like you to do that, it's definitely something surprising. Well I should leave this matter alone since it does not concern of me." Mukuri said.

"Nee nee, if you are shy, just admit it. You are so concerned over it just now that you stand up for Kyuuri-nee." Layla said.

"Kufufu, I am definitely not shy like what you said, but I would like to ask why you call Hibari Kyuuri with that honorific?" Mukuri said curiously.

"Eh? I never tell you all?" Layla said.

"What?" The females said.

"The one who start motivating me to dance is Kyuuri?" Layla answered.

"Uso."

"I'M NOT! Last time I always stared at people dancing in streets, but I don't dare to join because I sacred that if you all found out I learn dancing, you all would not respect me since I'm in the mafia. And there are times I saw Kyuuri because she is always walking around town are. She inspired my inner fire by saying this, "Fight for what you want." That's how I learned dancing after her words!" Layla said.

"She seems to be way deeper than I thought." G said.

"Nufufu, she seems to be a caring person unlike that Alaude." Daemon said.

"Daemon." Giotto said warningly.

"Maa maa, it seems like we don't know a lot about her." Asari said.

{AT THE ROOFTOP}

"What are you doing here again?" Kyuuri said.

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDDD.**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO DAYS! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH MY BLOG AND ALL THAT CRAP THINGY! HAHAHA! PLEASE KINDLY REVIEW FOR ME. :D.**


	16. HELLASS AUTHOR NOTE

**DEAR ALL,**

**SOME OF YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY I DID NOT UPDATE FOR YESTERDAY AND TODAY, BUT ACTUALLY I'M LIKE HAVING SOME PERSONAL PROBLEMS CURRENTLY. (AFTER SICK, STILL GOT PROBLEMS ;X.) BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON! DEFINITELY. MEANWHILE, PLEASE PUT ON YOUR THINKING CAPS & GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I'M GONNA UPDATE LATER. I'M ABIT CONFUSED ON WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE UPCOMING BALL OTHER THAN ELENA ARRIVING! SO YES, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS SO THAT I WILL KNOW WHAT TO WRITE LATER!**

**I THANK YOU SINCERELY FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART TOWARDS ALL READERS WHO FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED AND VIEWED THIS STORY! SOME OF YOU EVEN PMED ME OR REVIEWED OF TELLING ME 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' THANK YOU VERY MUCHHHH ! ;D. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS OR IF YOU ARE SHY, YOU CAN PM ME TOO!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**MIIKO HUIS VAN BLOED**

**P.S. THIS AUTHOR NOTE WILL BE REPLACED BY THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER 16! **


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP! IT'S BEEN DAYS SINCE I UPLOADED. BEEN OFF TO AUSTRALIA TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY! ANYWAYS! VERY MUCH THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED ON MY NOTE, TRYING TO HELP ME ON WHAT SHOULD I WRITE, REGARDLESS WHOSE IDEA I CHOSE, I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR TIME FOR HELPING ME TO THINK AND HELP ME. GREATEST PRESENT I RECEIVED FROM YOU ALL. HAHA ;B. WELL, HERE GOES THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

{IN THE ROOFTOP}

"What are you doing here again?" Kyuuri asked.

"Hn, I don't remember this place being your territory." Alaude answered, sitting next to her.

Kyuuri stood up and went further from Alaude due to the weird sensation Alaude is giving her, but Alaude followed wherever she moved.

"Would you stop following me?" Kyuuri hissed.

"I can choose anywhere I want sit in." Alaude said.

"Go. Away." Kyuuri said.

"No. I want stay in this position." Alaude answered.

"Fine." Kyuuri said, standing up, making her way to the rooftop's door instead of climbing out of the window like what do usually, but she was stopped by Alaude holding her wrist and say," Why are you acting like that?"

"No. Reason." Kyuuri said, opening the door and slammed it at his face.

'_I will DEFINITELY get her.'_ Alaude thought and smirked at himself.

{NORMAL POV}

Kyuuri started walking back to her room noticing the way of walking from the door to the rooftop seems longer until she walked pass the dining room and she heard noises coming from it. Her curiosity led her to open the dining room's door and Tsuna shouted, **"KYUURI?!"**

"Hn. You guys are being noisy." Kyuuri said.

"Why didn't you tell me you inspired Layla to dancing?" Tsuna said.

"Did I." Kyuuri answered.

"Layla admitted it herself." Hayate said.

"Hn."

"Kufufu, who will expect you to be such a caring person, Hibari Kyuuri?" Mukuri said.

"Hn, I'm not."

"Maa maa, don't be shy."Tamayori said.

"I'm defintely not shy, Yamamoto Tamayori." Kyuuri replied, glaring at Tamayori.

Lampo walked up to Kyuuri and touch her shoulder, which made her turn her glare at him. He shivered and said," Ore-sama is sorry."

"Hn." Is all she answered, turning away from Lampo.

"ANYWAYS," Tsuna said before continuing on," I have a favor to ask of you."

Kyuuri, sensing something is up to no good, answered,"What."

"Would you please work for Alaude-san?" Tsuna asked nicely.

"No." Kyuuri immediately replied.

"Oya oya, I will not work for melon head if Hibari Kyuuri disagrees, Sawada Tsunayuki." Mukuri said.

"Do not disobey Hime-sama, Mukuri." Hayate said.

"Kufufu, I thought you will stand by me this time. Yagami Hayate." Mukuri said.

"Well, we stay with them, but we can't stay for free." Hayate said.

"Baka-gami is right for once. I shall agree." Layla said.

"Kyuuri, you damaged the dining table, don't you think we should work for them to pay for the damages? You see, even the rest is helping out, but the main culprit who caused the damage is you." Tsuna answered.

"WORKING WITH ALAUDE CAN LET YOU FIGHT WITH HIM TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"I believe Alaude will also let you go to missions." Giotto added.

Kyuuri considered for a while before answering,"Hn, fine."

"Alright, that's settled!" Tsuna exclaimed before continuing on, "Shall we go and buy supper for everyone now?"

The ladies groaned while Giotto said, "It's quite late already, why don't we go to bed? I'm sure G and the rest can endure the hunger for one night."

Lampo wanted to whine but was stopped by the guys' glaring at him and he stopped.

Tsuna, seeing how tired everyone was, decided to give up the idea of going to town buying supper said, "Let's go to bed! Tomorrow we are having a long day!"

Everyone nodded and went back to their rooms to sleep as tomorrow is a long day for them.

{NEXT MORNING}

Tsuna went to wake up her friends before going to the male guardians room including her boyfriend's, and find them asleep. Smiling at their sleeping positions, she went to the living room and meet up with her friends.

"Why did you wake us up this early, Hime-sama?" Hayate asked.

"That's right, Tsuna?" Tamayori asked sleepily.

"What a way to wake the great me up in this way." Layla said.

"TO THE-"Ryomei tried to say but her mouth was covered by Mukuri saying,"Kufufu, I demand to know why you wake us up this early, Sawada Tsunayuki."

"Hn?" Kyuuri answered.

Tsuna sighed and asked," Have you all tried your dresses?"

Everyone nodded and looked at her curiously, wondering why is she asking this question.

"Have you all prepared your jewellery?" Tsuna asked.

"No." They all chorused.

"Shall we go for shopping than?" Tsuna said excitedly.

"But what about Primo-san and the others?" Hayate asked.

"I already left a note for him at his desk." Tsuna answered.

"THEN LET'S G-" Ryomei tried to speak again but was cut off by Layla putting her right hand on her mouth whispering," Be quiet."

Ryomei nodded and said," Let's go to the extreme!"

"I'm not going." Kyuuri said.

"Kufufu, what's the reason?"

"Need to cook." Kyuuri answered.

"But that can be done later, right? Now is only the morning. The party is at night." Tsuna said.

"Hn, it's worthless anyway." Kyuuri said.

"In what way it is worthless?" Tsuna said.

"I think she mean dolling yourself up and wasting time on beautifying yourself is useless."Hayate said.

"Hn."

"In fact, I agree with what Hibari Kyuuri said. It's indeed worthless." Mukuri said.

"Maa maa, you two not want to doll yourselves up for Alaude-san or Daemon-san?" Tamayori said.

Both Mukuri and Kyuuri blushed before glaring at Tamayori which put her hands up to gesture she is sorry.

"Well, we shall think about that later!" Tsuna said, before linking Mukuri and Kyuuri's arms with her both arms and run towards the mansion front doors with the rest following behind her and James shouting," Tsuna-san! Where are you going!"

"I will be back soon, James-san!" Tsuna shouted back.

James sighed before going back doing his job.

After Tsuna and the rest reached the town, they realized the town is quite similar to the one they protected in the future but than Tsuna realized, 'It's the same place since the mansion have not moved.'

Tsuna than turned to the others pointing her fingers to a shop that showed 'Forever Ramen' and say," Well, let's split our ways and come back here at two hours time."

Everyone nodded looking at the shop name memorizing it before parting their ways.

* * *

**HEY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! IM STILL SUFFERING FROM JET LAG! ;/. SHALL UPDATE A LONGER CHAPTER TOMORROW~**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! AND FUCK, I DROPPED MY LAPTOP AND THE SCREEN CRACKED! BEEN USING MY LAPTOP FOR ALMOST 4 YEARS ALR! I HOPE THE SCREEN DON'T DIE ON ME! ARGH! BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

IN TOWN

{10th Generation POV}

**HAYATE**

Why should we even dress up? It's so troublesome! Why did Hime-sama even bother to bring us out to buy some stupid jewellery? Useless, and everyone is been slacking usually, well I should just look around for something since it's Hime-sama request.

Hayate walked towards a random shop and pick out a few rings which have musical notes on it. She took out some money which Tsuna gave her before they depart to pay the shop owner. After gathering her items, she said out loud, "Where did Hime-sama even get the money from?" Hayate saw Tamayori standing on the middle of the street staring at something and walked towards her

**TAMAYORI**

Whistling with glee due to how the market is working. I watched with astonishment when there are people riding on horses walked pass me. Suddenly, someone touched my shoulder. Tamayori turned and was faced by an irritated Hayate saying, "What are you looking at? Have you shopped for your stuff yet?"

"Maa maa, Hayate. There is still time. No hurry. But don't you feel amazed by how the past works?"

"Cheh."

"Well, look there are horses passing by us! We never see a horse in our time!"

"Horses are not extinct in our time baseball-idiot. It's just that we never ride on it before. We always use cars for transport. The Bucking Horse have one. Didn't you notice it?"

"Oh, really? I didn't notice it." Tamayori scratched her head in embarrassment.

Hayate sighed and said, "I guess you are really just a baseball idiot after all. So, what do you plan to buy for the party."

"Maa, I'm thinking just a handmade necklace will do, do you think they will sell it here?"

"Who knows? Let's just look around." Hayate said before walking away.

"Hayate, wait for me!" Tamayori exclaimed before jogging towards Hayate.

**LAYLA**

Mou, this is so troublesome for the great me? Why did baka-Tsuna even ask us to buy jewelry? I would prefer to buy food, but if Tsuna knows I buy food instead of what she said, she will definitely slaughter me. I shuttered at the thought imagining her killing me. I shook my head and started walking around to find something suitable for my dress at the party.

**RYOMEI**

Why did Sawada even want us to buy jewelry to the extreme when she asked me to prepare some back at the mansion? What is the main purpose of coming to town? Well, since she requested us to buy something to the extreme, I guess I will buy a bangle to the extreme since I have not worn one before to the extreme. I guess I shall follow Sawada's instructions of staying quiet or not the town people will think I am mad to the extreme.

_Flashback_

"_Nee-san?" _

"_YES, SA-" but was cut off by Tsuna slapping her hand at her mouth._

"_Nee-san, quieten down! I need you to do me a favor."_

"_What is it to the extreme, Sawada?" I whispered hastily._

"_Please try not to shout out your thoughts when you are at town."_

"_WHY TO THE EXTREME!"_

"_Shh, Nee-san! If you keep hout for no reason, people will think you are mad right?"_

"_Er, that's right to the EXTREME!"_

"_So try not to shout at town, please?" Tsuna pleaded._

"_YES!"_

_Flashback ends_

{AT THE MANSION}

"**WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!**" Giotto shouted, crushing an unknown paper.

"Calm down, Giotto, they may be somewhere around the mansion." Asari said.

"Maybe they run away or something." Lampo said.

"Are you dumb? Tsuna is Giotto's girlfriend! How can they leave?" G said.

"Oh yes, James!" Knuckles shouted.

James come running in and said, "Yes Sir Knuckle?"

"Do you know where the ladies go to the ultimate?"

"I don't know! Tsuna-san take her friends to the town, I guess? She says that they will be back soon." James replied.

"So they went to the town." Daemon said.

{AT TOWN}

**MUKURI**

Kufufufu, so this is how the past looks like? It seems pretty interesting even though the technology here isn't as advanced as the future. Why did Sawada Tsunayuki even asked us to buy some stupid jewelry? It's pretty worthless I believe. I continued walking until I heard a scream, "AHHHHHHHH!LET GO OF ME!"

Feeling curious of what happened, I walked towards the direction of the scream. There was a women who was cornered up by a group of men, consisting five of them.

"LET GO OF ME! I WILL GIVE YOU ALL MONEY IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!" The woman screamed.

"Too bad we do not want your money only, we also want your " One of the men said smirking as he is looking at the woman lustfully.

I stared at the woman, having the thought of meeting this woman somewhere before but can't remember who she is. Deciding to help her out, I walked towards the men and kick one of the men' knees causing him to groan and shout, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BITCH!"

"Kufufu, you people are making too much noise and I can't stand it. Stop buzzing around."

"Are you saying we are like bees?!" Another man shouted.

"I did not say that, it's you who think that way."

"ATTACK ON HER!" The man, who seemed to be the leader shouted and point at Mukuri.

I closed my eyes the moment these people rushing towards me. Deciding to use The Third path, my eyes turned to 'Three'.

Ferocious dogs and snakes started appearing around the men which caused them to scream and run away from the ladies. After they left, the woman approached me by tapping my shoulder. I turned around and she said, "Thanks. You saved me back there."

"Kufufu, I don't have the intention to save you, it's because they are annoying me."

"Regardless of which, please accept this." The woman said, shoving something on my left hand, closing it before running away to another direction.

"Wait." I cried out, but the woman had left already.

I opened my hand and saw a beautiful pair of earrings. Sighing out of nowhere, I shoved the earrings at my pocket, thinking, _'Looks like I can relax while the rest are still searching.'_

**TSUNA**

Skipping around, my hands are filled with bags that are mostly probably needed for the party later. I sighed. Kyuuri and Mukuri, are they even going to buy anything from here? Well, at least I bought some spare to lend them for use. Those two, do they even notice their own beauty?

I'm just real excited to dress them out later! They better appreciate me since I have bought some materials which Nee-san needed to decorate their shoes! I smiled at the thought of having the guys drooling over Hayate and the rest! I'm really excited to pair all of them up! Squealing with glee, I walked quickly, as the people around me looked at me weirdly.

**KYUURI**

I could be at the mansion's rooftop, watching the clouds or something. Why am I even here? What's with this atmosphere? I glared at anyone who stare at me or tried to be near me. Why did I even listen to that omnivore? I should just have stayed at the mansion and cooked the food and be done with it already! Such a waste of time. Lost in my thoughts, someone accidentally bumped into me which caused the both of us to fall down.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I glared at the herbivore opposite me which made me raise my eyebrows totally. He looks like the stupid herbivorous Bucking Horse. He stood up and walked towards me by holding his hand, offering me to take it.

I slapped his hand away and got up from the ground by myself and said, "Watch where are you going, herbivore."

"Woah, woah. I'm real sorry! I'm just a little clumsy. Hahaha!" He said.

I looked around and noticed he is without his men. Looks like I have to bear with his clumsiness for quite a while.

"What's your name, mademoiselle?" He asked.

"Hn."

"Not speaking? Well, my name is Luke Cavallone and I'm the 1st Generation Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia."

"So?" I answered boredly, thinking _'So this is the whip herbivore's ancestor? They are way too alike.'_

"Erm, nothing? I'm introducing myself." He answered sheepishly.

The herbivore was about to say something but was interrupted by someone shouting, "BOSS!" which caused him to turn around seeing his subordinate, Joseph running towards him and Kyuuri.

"Boss, where were you for this whole period of time? I have been searching for you!"

"Er, I have been lost. Sorry Joseph!"

"Well, don't scare me like that again! We need to get going now! We have something on later!"

"Wait!" The herbivore said turning towards me, asking "What's your name? You never answered me!"

"Hibari Kyuuri" is all I answered before him getting dragged away by his subordinate.

The bell of the clock tower rang out loud and I realized there is only half an hour away to meet the omnivore and the rest. Realizing I have not gotten anything yet, I ran towards the nearest store and buy a black belt filled with white diamonds on the side. Tossing the money on the table, I grabbed the item and run towards the destination I'm supposed to meet them, ignoring the store owner's protests of the change.

After I reach near the destination, I slowed down my pace and walked calmly towards them not showing any sense of tiredness. The omnivore asked, "have everyone got their stuff already?"

"Ring, Hime-sama."

"Necklace, Tsuna."

"BANGLE TO THE EXTREME! SAWADA!" Ryomei shouted like she never speak for a long time.

"Bracelet, BAKA-TSUNA!"

"Kufufu, earrings. Someone gave it to me though."

"Hn, belt."

"Why did you even buy a belt when you are supposed to buy jewelry?!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Kufufu, as far as I remember a belt can't be considered jewelry."

"Hn. I'm in a rush."

"Maa maa, there's a reason after all. We can't blame her."

"I see. Anyway! I have bought of each kind jewelry that is needed for you guys already. This consists of each which you all have bought for yourselves. Aren't I thoughtful?" Tsuna said, changing the subject thinking,_'Whatever reason that makes her to rush, definitely is something interesting that happened.'_

Hayate, Mukuri and Kyuuri groaned at the thought of having to wear those troublesome things which they considered useless but they can't bear the thought of upsetting their beloved sky.

"I also have bought materials for the shoes to have Nee-san to decorate! You guys better be appreciative of what I have done for you all!" Tsuna said, walking the path back to the mansion.

Now, all the female guardians groaned and even Ryomei regretted the thought of making heels for them as they are causing themselves a big trouble.

The rest quickly followed Tsuna in order not to get nagged by her by all the things she is planning to do before the party.

{IN THE MANSION}

After they reached the mansion, the ladies are bombarded with an angry Giotto and his guardians?

"Where have you ladies been?!" G shouted.

"I did left a note to inform you I'm going out with the ladies, didn't I, Giotto?" Tsuna said.

"When did you?" Giotto said.

"It's in your desk. Your desk is very empty due to yesterday's paperwork which Hayate, Mukuri, Layla, Tamayori and Kyuuri done was placed to the admin office to do the rest." Tsuna said.

"So, the unknown paper Giotto taken and was crushing like a mad man just now.." Lampo said but was continued by Daemon, "is the note which Tsuna written."

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna! I have not even read it" Giotto said running towards Tsuna and hug her.

"It's okay, Giotto." Tsuna said, hugging back.

"Hn, pathetic." Alaude said.

"Hn."

"Well, there's still a few more hours before the party start? Shall we relax first before we start grooming ourselves or something?" Asari suggested.

"Kufufu, too bad Hibari Kyuuri can't since she need to cook for the party." Mukuri said.

"Hn, shut up." Kyuuri said.

"Do you need help to the ultimate? There is a lot of dishes and you yourself can't handle it." Knuckle said.

"Hn. I don't need any help."

"Well, let's start doing our jobs already. Giotto-san, you and the rest go and do something leisure. When the time is here, we shall inform you." Hayate said.

"Maa maa, I'm quite excited for this."

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei exclaimed.

"Yare yare, will you all stop being so noisy?" Layla and Lampo said simultaneously.

The guys nodded and went to do their own stuff and the same goes for the girls.

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDD! HAHAH SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. ANYWAYS I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS TO SOME READERS WHO BEEN SPAMMING ME ON MY PM.**

**PLEASE STOP YOUR NEGATIVE COMMENTS ON WHY SHOULD I UPDATE FIRST BEFORE I DO MY PERSONAL ROUTINE. I KNOW YOU LIKE/LOVE MY STORY, BUT PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO CONTROL MY LIFE ON WHAT SHOULD I DO. I DON'T OWE YOU MISTER/MISS. I HAVE MY OWN LIFE TOO. I LOVE TO WRITE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I ALWAYS HAVE THE TIME. SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND.**

**PLEASE REVIEWW! I NEED YOUR HELP IN COMMENTING ON HOW SHOULD I IMPROVE MORE, READERS! PLEASE HELP TO REVIEWW! ANYWAY MUKURI HAVE MET HER FUTURE LOVE RIVAL WHILE KYUURI HAVE MET ONE OF THE GUYS WHO WILL BE ALAUDE'S RIVAL ~**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEYYY GUYS! BACK AGAINNN! I'M REAL EXCITED TO UPDATEEEEE! HOPE YOU GUYS WILL REVIEW MOREE AND I'M GRATEFUL TO SOME OF YOU WHO CHEERED ME UP THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS! THANKYOU! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :D.**

* * *

{IN THE MANSION}

{6.00pm}

KYUURI

I'm finally done with this cooking crap. I sighed as I walked out of the kitchen. I'm on my way to the ballroom when suddenly the loud herbivore dragged me shouting, "HURRY TO THE EXTREME! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

When we reached the ballroom, the omnivore together with Yamamato Tamayori and the rest of the females are there, dressed in their dresses already.

{NORMAL POV}

"Kyuuri, are you done with your cooking already?" Tsuna asked.

"Hn."

"Well, we need to hurry because the guests are coming in soon and later we need to escort Primo and the others."

Kyuuri raised her eyebrows and said, "Why am I not informed of this?"

"Because you are not around when we are talking about it." Mukuri said.

"No."

"What?" Hayate said.

"I am not doing it."

"Not doing what?" Layla said.

"She is not doing the escort, dumb." Hayate said.

"NO! YOU MUST DO IT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hmph."

"Kufufu, you are so gonna do it if I am doing it."

"Why should I?"

"You wanna fight, Hibari Kyuuri?"

Kyuuri smirked and took out her tonfas while Mukuri with her trident.

"Enough!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hmph."

"Kufufu, I'm not listening, Sawada Tsunayuki."

"Both of you are acting like kids." Tamayori said.

"I. Am. Not. A. Kid."

"Kufufu, I'm definitely not one, if there's one it will be the stupid cow brat."

"Hey!" Layla exclaimed.

"Kufufu, if you are not a kid, you will wear it."

"Who give you the right to order me, pineapple?"

"As your boss, I order you to wear it." Tsuna said.

"No."

"Don't make me force you."

"Try if you can." Kyuuri said before running away to somewhere.

"Shall I run after her?" Tamayori said.

"No. I will do that." Alaude said before running off.

Tsuna stared in shock and wonder when did Alaude come in until Giotto came hugging her at the behind and whispered at her ear," You look beautiful."

Tsuna blushed and asked, "When did you all come in?"

"When you all are trying to get Kyuuri in the dress." Giotto said teasingly as he noticed as his friends are gawking at the remaining females.

**{I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE ON DRESSES! WORST THING EVER AFTER. :/. SUCH A DISGRACE ;/.}**

The guardians snapped out of their dreamland when Mukuri said, "Are you all done staring yet?"

"WE ARE NOT STARING! WE ARE JUST LOOKING AT WHAT YOU ARE WEARING! IT LOOKS WAY TOO WEIRD!" G shouted.

"IT'S CALLED FASHION! DUMB!" Hayate shouted back.

"Isn't staring and looking the same?" Layla answered.

"It's not the same, stupid." Mukuri said.

"Anyways, where did Kyuuri-san go?" Asari asked, changing the subject in order to prevent any fights before the party.

"She ran away the moment she heard we are going to be your escorts." Hayate said.

"Tch, so let me guess, Alaude ran after her." G said.

"Wanna make a bet?" Lampo said.

"What bet?" Hayate said.

"The bet whether Kyuuri will be captured or not?"

"Stupid question, she will be captured." Giotto and Tsuna said in sync.

"How do you know?" Layla asked.

"Intuition." Giotto and Tsuna said.

"Kufufu, let's bet on the time than."

"What time to the ultimate?" Knuckle said.

"Nufufu, how many minutes does it require for Alaude to catch that girl." Daemon said.

"I SEE TO THE EXTREME! I BET 20 MINUTES!" Ryomei said.

"I SHALL GO ALONG WITH YOU RYOMEI TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knuckle said.

"Wait a minute! Losers have to do something if they lost the bet." G said.

"Maa, how about no fighting for a week?" Tamayori and Asari said simultaneously.

'_YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!'_ The guardians thought.

"Well, that is not a bad idea don't you think so, Tsuna?" Giotto said.

"Sure, saves us from doing more paperwork." Tsuna replied.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ The guardians thought.

"Well, make your bets now!" Tsuna said.

"I say 5 minutes!" Asari and Tamayori said.

"10 minutes!" Daemon and Mukuri said.

"12 minutes!" Hayate and G said.

"Nee, are you all teaming up?" Layla said.

"Yes." Everyone answered in chorus.

"I bet within 9 minutes!" Giotto said.

"I am with Giotto!" Tsuna said.

"Well, Ore-sama and the cow brat here says 15 minutes!" Lampo said.

"Do not call me cow brat!" Layla answered.

Meanwhile, in Alaude and Kyuuri's side…

Kyuuri standing on the opposite of Alaude, with a table blocking between them.

"Go. Away." Kyuuri said.

"No. I need you." Alaude answered.

Kyuuri noticed that Alaude is blocking the exit, she begin moving to the left with Alaude moving to his right, which seems to be quite near her due to his long legs and height which is taller than her.

She in the end run towards the right and nearly reached the exit but failed when someone grabbed her ankles pulling her down which caused her to fall with Alaude being her pillow to break her fall.

Kyuuri begin to struggle under Alaude's grasp and she stopped, glaring at him directly saying," Let. Go."

"No." Alaude answered.

"I am not going to repeat myself." Kyuuri said.

"Same for me."

She begin to struggle again which caused him to tighten his hold on her making her hiss. Alaude quickly soften his hold the moment he heard her hiss, which gives Kyuuri a chance to free herself from his gasp and stood up.

Preparing to run again, she was stopped by Alaude lifting her up and putting her on his shoulder which caused her to punch him hardly. Nearly wincing, Alaude walked back to the ballroom calmly with the lady on his shoulder glaring at him coldly.

When Alaude reached the ballroom, Layla and Lampo screamed, "Yay! I won!"

But the moment everyone saw Kyuuri lying on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Hayate begin to ask, "How did you manage to catch her?"

"Hn, she is playing a childish game." Alaude said.

"I am not childish, you om-herbviore."

'_She stuttered.'_ The females thought.

"Put me down. **NOW**."

Without saying anything, Alaude immediately put Kyuuri down. Tsuna and Tamayori grabbed her immediately into the dressing room, which made Alaude feel a sense of guiltiness within him when he heard a lot of noise coming from there.

"I feel for her." G said.

"Being tortured by Hime-sama.."

"But this should be interesting, this is going to be the first time I see her wearing a dress." Mukuri said.

"Yare yare, if she just agreed from the beginning she don't have to suffer." Lampo said.

"Luckily I'm not a girl." Daemon said.

"But you get owned by girls the most among us." Giotto said.

"Primo, I'm a noble. I treat ladies with the utmost respect, that is why I don't quarrel with them."

"But it doesn't seem the case when you are with Mukuri to the extreme."

"That's because she does not act like a lady."

"Oya oya, it seems that what you had just spoken is not a nice way to say, are you sure you are a noble? Or should I say gentleman?" Mukuri said in a tone that is way too sweet.

Daemon was about to retort back, but was cut off when the dressing room's door open, and Tsuna shouted excitedly," WE ARE DONEEE!"

Everyone(except Tsuna and Tamayori) stared in shock the moment Kyuuri come out of the room, she looked extremely flawless, like a goddess that came from heaven, her dress is in a deep purple that stopped above her kneecap, but the behind of the dress is extended all the way to the back of her legs which made her incredibly beautiful, and tonight, the people in the party will get a chance to see her extremely creamy long legs which is worn with thin strappy heels.

"Kufufu, You look nice for once, Hibari Kyuuri."

"Hn." Kyuuri grunted.

"Well, because of the delay, the party will start like in a few more minutes because now it is 6:50pm, and I believe WE ARE LATE! Guests are going to be coming in soon. So before we start," Tsuna stopped talking before turning towards her guardians and continued," Give me your weapons."

"WHAT?!" The females shouted.

"I said, give me your weapons."

"Why?" The females guardians said in protest.

"I will not have you all ruining the party." Tsuna said sternly.

The females grunted in disagreement before taking out their box weapons and give to Tsuna who take out a box from nowhere and put it in before passing it to a random maid who went to put it in Tsuna's room.

"Now, let's start."

Everyone soon went to their respective positions. The males(except Alaude) went to greet the guests by shaking their hands and the females(except Kyuuri) went to lead the guests to their tables.

This routine went by till Luke Cavallone came in. The moment he come in, he greeted Primo and his guardians first, before going towards Alaude saying, "Hey Alaude."

"Hn."

"Don't be so cold! Do you know today I saw a-" Luke tried to say but was cut off by Joseph shaking him saying, "Boss! The girl is here."

"What?!" Luke said before turning towards Joseph.

"She's there!" Joseph said.

"Where? I don't see her!"

"There she is, boss!" Joseph said dragging Luke who dragged Alaude with him towards the girl.

They soon reached towards said girl who is with Tsuna and the rest, Alaude wish in his heart that said girl won't be Kyuuri, but it won't come true when Luke tapped her shoulder saying, "Hey! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Said girl turned and fumed at him saying, "Don't touch me."

Luke begin to pull Alaude and said, "This is-

"Don't bother introducing, I already know him." Kyuuri answered.

"Really?!"

Kyuuri didn't answer him and walked away to somewhere. Which caused the female and male guardians who have been seeing this scene running along had this thinking, _'Is this a beginning of a love triangle?'_

* * *

**HEY GUYS! SCHOOL HAVE STARTED;/. SO I WOULD NOT HAVE TIME TO UPDATE AS OFTEN! BUT I WILL TRY MY BESTT! ANYWAYS IF ANYONE WANT US WHY I WANTED TO DESCRIBE KYUURI'S DRESS AND NOT THE REST BECAUSE KYUURI IS THE MAINN CHARACTER! AND ALSO, I ABIT LAZY TO DESCRIBE LARH! HAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEWWW~ ;D.**


End file.
